De universos alternos y otras cosas raras
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and Rigby's"
1. La confesión

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**Advertencia: Además de rarezas, spoiler del capítulo "Mordecai and Rigby's"**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 1: "La confesión"

— ¿Sabes? Soy un narcisista…—comentó un arrendajo azul de chaqueta roja y anteojos oscuros tirado perezosamente sobre un sillón de cuero negro con una guitarra eléctrica depositada perezosamente sobre sus rodillas, reposando en su vientre de plumas blancas.

—Hermano, ni siquiera sé qué mierda es narcilista…—contestó un mapache con camisa a cuadros roja y anteojos de sol con marco del mismo tono rojo, acostado descuidadamente sobre algo similar a una cama de agua pequeña, de espaldas y con la cabeza colgando por un costado, revisando "vete-tú-a-saber-qué" en su teléfono celular.

—Hombre, a veces me jode que no hayas terminado la secundaria—suspiró pasando las plumas por las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo que se produjera un ruido desafinado; ninguno de los dos sabía tocar ningún instrumento, pero le relajaba hacer tales movimientos como si realmente supiera.

Ellos se habían vuelto famosos rockstars usando playback, y habían ido al pasado a encaminar a sus "yo" de hace diez años a hacer lo mismo… Sinceramente, no salió como planeaban. Ahora mismo se preguntaban ¿cómo rayos no sucumbieron al pensar en las famas y riquezas? ¡Se suponía que eran ellos mismos! Bueno, el punto es que creyeron destruirlos… Pero finalmente volvieron al "futuro" en que vivían, completamente normales… Al final quedaron en que estaban en otro universo y que Mordecai y Rigby tendrían versiones futuras distintas a ellos mismos, luego de aquello no volvieron a tocar el tema… De eso ya una semana. Sin embargo, Murdercai decidió que era momento de comentarle ciertas cosas a su mejor amigo.

—Oye, ¿qué te dije de molestarme con eso? —Frunció el ceño el mapache apartando la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla al ave.

—Ya sé, ya sé—rodó los ojos, harto de estar discutiendo siempre lo mismo… ¡Desde hace diez años! —ya, está bien… —Suspiró dejando la guitarra de lado para poder sentarse hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas—hermano, ¿nunca escuchaste del mito de Narciso? —Vio a Rigbone mirándole sobre los anteojos— ¿en serio? Es esa historia que salió en la tele ¿no recuerdas? La contaron con caricaturas…

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Esa donde el tipo se enamoró de su reflejo y cayó al agua y luego explotó? —Se emocionó el mapache, rodando para quedar de panza y casi cayendo de la cama, su teléfono seguía en su mano pero parecía haber sido olvidado.

—No… Bueno, sí. Pero ese no es el punto—suspiró—por lo menos lo entiendes—frunció el ceño—Narciso es muy conocido por enamorarse de sí mismo, más que de su reflejo…—explicó queriendo darse a entender en lo que sacaba una fotografía del interior de su chaqueta—quiero que relaciones eso con lo que pasó la otra semana…

—…—Rigbone pestañeó una, dos, tres veces, su cerebro procesó, volvió a procesar, se reinició, procesó una vez más y finalmente…— ¡Hermano! No te refieres a lo que yo creo que te refieres ¿cierto? —le miró sorprendido por sobre los anteojos oscuros con su cola medio rasurada erizada ante el pensamiento.

—Siempre he sido sexy ¿verdad? Pues no sabía realmente qué tan caliente era a los veintitrés…—sonrió diciendo eso como respuesta, viendo la foto de ambos a tal edad, con unas escobas en los brazos como guitarras y riendo—. Era tan tierno, ingenuo y a veces bueno…—Murdercai rio entre dientes.

—Amigo, eso es enfermo—el mamífero peludo soltó una risa socarrona dejando el teléfono celular olvidado en una mesita cercana.

—Hermano, tenemos treintaitrés, ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza y buscar pareja estable ¿No crees? —Tomó unas tijeras comenzando a recortar la figura de Rigby de la imagen impresa, dejando solamente al arrendajo azul—ya me estoy cansando de meterme con quien se me dé la gana, quiero un reto… Tratar de ser monógamo suena como un buen desafío.

—Puede ser… Pero no creo que tú mismo seas una opción—miró alarmado lo que hacía su mejor amigo— ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! Me cortas…—se levantó de prisa tratando de quitarle los objetos de las alas, mostrando de paso el tatuaje de tiburón que tenía en la axila al levantar los brazos.

—No creo que quieras estar en la foto con la que me tocaré, ¿cierto? —El mapache hizo una mueca de asco apartando la mano y alejándose un poco.

—Hombre, podía vivir sin saber eso—masculló volviendo a sentarse en la cama de agua ya sacando un cigarrillo de quién sabe dónde.

—Bueno, tú trataste de detenerme—sonrió Murdercai arrebatándole el cigarro de la pata y encendiéndolo para llevarlo a sus labios, pronto dejando salir el humo de su pico abierto, suavemente, gozando—vamos Rigbone ¿acaso no se te cruzó la misma idea cuando te viste?

—Claro que sí—se puso otro cigarrillo en la boca, encendiéndolo—pero la verdad es que salir conmigo mismo sería una mierda… Además de patético—soltó una risa estrepitosa para molestar a su compañero, que no hizo más que fruncir el ceño—en todo caso, yo que tú no me haría tantas ilusiones…

— ¿Por qué no? —Enarcó la ceja mirándolo con fijeza—vamos, soy atractivo, una estrella de rock, me gustan las mismas cosas, sé dónde me gusta que me toquen y lo que me hagan—sonrió ante la cara de asco del otro chico al decir eso—hermano, caerá a mis pies—siguió fumando con tranquilidad y una enorme convicción.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Te digo todos los puntos? —Rio para molestarlo comenzando a enumerar, con el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos— ¿qué importa que seas atractivo? —Hizo una mueca al tener que admitir tal cosa—para él será como mirarse al espejo, no lo pone… Punto dos, sabe que eres una falsa total con el rock—dio otra calada al cigarro disfrutando la sensación de tener la razón—tú creciste, hay muchas cosas que te dejaron de gustar y que te gustaban a esa edad…

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Se cruzó de brazos con el cigarro en la boca, odiaba que le llevaran la contra, realmente el crecer solo lo ha hecho bastante más terco que antes… Y claro, más soberbio.

—Margarita—respondió simple al saber que le había dado en el punto justo a su amigo y siguiendo con la explicación—y por último… Eras virgen en ese momento, ni siquiera sabías tú mismo qué cosas te gusta que… te toquen—volvió a hacer una mueca ¡mierda! ¡Se lo había imaginado!

—Oh, vamos—se levantó tirando el cigarrillo y pisoteándolo con fuerza comenzó a caminar afuera—te he apoyado con planes peores en todos estos años… ¿No harás tú lo mismo? —Rigbone apagó el cigarro, comenzando a correr en cuatro patas para alcanzar al arrendajo azul.

—Bueno, bueno… Si tú dices que te quieres follar a tu "yo" joven fingiré que es lo más normal y "heterosexual" (aunque no sea ninguna de las dos cosas) del mundo…—se apoyaron en el balcón mirando de las alturas la noche de una ciudad dormida que aun así estaba llena de luces, viendo con soberbia los carteles de ambos con sus guitarras eléctricas—ahora… ¿cuál es el plan? —Enarcó la ceja mirando al ave, que mantenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las alas apoyadas en el barandal.

—Pensaba en ir a pedir consejo a Skips…—respondió tranquilo, disfrutando del fresco aire… Era en momentos como esos que le daban las ganas locas de tirarse hacia el suelo y en medio de eso extender las alas y… volar. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría, de nuevo maldijo el momento en que sus padres cortaron sus plumas cuando era pequeño. **(*)**

— ¿A Skips? Hermano, hace mucho no lo vemos, probablemente ya ni esté en el parque—a pesar de sus palabras fue a buscar las llaves del auto y ambos emprendieron el camino abajo. Ya no había mucho riesgo de un ataque de fanáticas enloquecidas, pues era medianamente tarde, y realmente preferían conducir ellos mismos, así nadie los controlaba de hacia dónde iban ni cuándo, se quitaban muchas limitaciones de encima.

Murdercai tomó el volante y veía a través de los vidrios polarizados, a pesar de que nadie creería que lograría mirar a través de los lentes de sol y tales vidrios. En una hora de viaje aproximadamente llegaron al parque, éste estaba cerrado y nadie se encontraba en las cercanías, por lo que no quedó más opción que trepar las rejas, luego de un poco de esfuerzo se encontraban caminando entre los frondosos árboles como sombras nocturnas.

—Wooo esto me trae muchos recuerdos—sonreía el arrendajo azul mirando el lugar con bastante alegría.

—Nos ponemos nostálgicos luego, solo encontremos a Skips pronto—el mapache trataba de ocultar que realmente temía mucho a ese lugar de noche, si de día ya pasaban bastantes locuras, entonces de noche… ¡Caos total!

—Tranquilo, hermano, ya estamos cerca…—lo tomó la mano causando un respingo en el otro justo antes de precipitarse hacia adelante rápidamente, o se agarraban mutuamente o lo más probable es que alguno terminase perdido. Pronto llegaron a una casa, ésta parecía estar igual que siempre… Pero tenía la puerta rota, con un escalofrío invadiéndolos se internaron en el interior, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos muy lentamente… Cuando entonces y de la nada se encendieron miles de luces y alarmas a su alrededor dándoles el susto de sus vidas.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

**-Fin del cap. 1-**

**(*) Para que los pájaros domésticos no se escapen volando sueles cortarle algunas plumas de las alas. (Dato freak que quería incluir… Es que creo que por eso varios pájaros de la serie no vuelan –Digo varios porque la mamá pato del capítulo "patitos huerfanitos" sí que lo hacía-)**

xD a saber de dónde me he sacado esta historia… Bueno, Regular show se ha vuelto mi serie obsesión temporal =) así que mando este fic para ver si a alguien le interesa la pareja rara xD sayonara!


	2. Time Skips

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**Advertencia: Además de rarezas, spoiler del capítulo "Mordecai and the Rigby's"**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 2: "Time skips" **(*)**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_ Era lo único que pensaban mientras corrían como locos desenfrenados, recordaban haber escuchado una voz ronca diciendo "¿quién está ahí?" y… Bueno, ¡Patitas para qué las quiero! Ahora recorrían desesperados los pasillos que de pronto se hallaban iluminados.

Y quizás hubiesen seguido así, corriendo por el infinito laberinto de esquinas y pasillos de no ser por el enorme ser que se puso frente a ellos, haciéndoles chocar con el blanco pelaje. Era un yeti, un yeti muy conocido…

— ¿Skips? —Murdercai se acomodó los lentes mirando con la boca abierta a su amigo, ¡realmente era inmortal! ¡En diez años no había envejecido ni un día!

—Hombre… no era necesario darnos esa sorpresa—suspiró Rigbone bastante más tranquilo luego del "ataque", aunque no planeaba admitir nunca que casi se meó encima con lo que acababa de pasar.

—Fueron ustedes los que se metieron en mi casa—los miró a ambos con una ligera sonrisa—santo cielo, hace mucho no los veía… —dando sus habituales saltitos los condujo a su salón, ofreciéndoles una bebida y comentando de paso que su puerta se había roto por culpa de los nuevos empleados del parque que no sabían usar la podadora—…sí, desde que se fueron las cosas han sido muy corrientes—se sentó en el sillón haciendo un gesto con las manos para ser imitado por el par de amigos—puedo apostarles que hasta Benson los extraña—les sonrió ligeramente—bueno… los conozco, no han venido a revivir viejos tiempos ¿cierto? —Enarcó la ceja, ambos animales rieron nerviosamente, Skips podía leerlos como un maldito libro ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Bueno… Hemos venido por un consejo—Murdercai se rascó la nuca con el ala, pensando en la mejor forma de hacerle entender la situación sin que piense en él como un pervertido con fantasías sexuales desviadas… Aunque lo fuera, lo cual realmente no era seguro—resulta que yo… Bueno…

—Murdo se ama—Rigbone sonrió con sorna recibiendo un fuerte golpe de su mejor amigo en el brazo, no parecía haber medido fuerzas— ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es verdad! —Se defendió el de bigote frotando su brazo herido.

—Uhm… Si eso fuera verdad, sería nada más que un caso de vanidad o egocentrismo, Mordecai—lo llamó por su verdadero nombre en lugar de su seudónimo de artista—no veo nada tan serio como para que no pueda ser tratado por un sicólogo o incluso tú mismo…—bien, ahora venía lo difícil.

—No hermano, no se refiere a ese tipo de… amarse a sí mismo—suspiró, era momento—Skips… quiero tener algo con mi "yo" del pasado—soltó de pronto mirándolo con seriedad a través de las gafas de sol, pero sin intenciones de quitárselas, no le gustaba, era como un sello que compartían él y su mejor amigo.

— ¿Contigo mismo? —Abrió los ojos a sobremanera, pero su boca seguía igual como siempre, seria, no parecía asqueado ni nada así—. Uhm… ya veo…—de pronto volvió a la normalidad y los miró— ¿cómo piensas volver al pasado? —Eso sorprendió al arrendajo, esperaba cientos de preguntas y tenía respuestas para cada una en su mente… pero esa no.

— ¿No te extraña? —Interrogó evadiendo la pregunta.

—Créanme chicos cuando les digo que en cientos de años ves de todo y aprendes a no sorprenderte de este tipo de temas…—entrecerró los ojos—tienes idea de cómo volver ¿verdad? —Notó la duda en cara del ave y suspiró—síganme…

Mientras tanto, diez años en el pasado y en un universo distinto podemos ubicarnos en una cafetería, donde se podía ver a dos amigos sentados juntos y bebiendo café caliente, un mapache con cara de fastidio llamado Rigby y un arrendajo azul que miraba con ensoñación, este siendo nombrado Mordecai. Se encontraban ambos en el café donde trabajaba Margarita, la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado el arrendajo, que miraba como idiota a la cardenal rosado yendo de un lado a otro atendiendo mesas.

—Oye amigo, ¿cuánto más la vas a ver? —Tomó otro sorbo de su café que ya iba por la mitad, aunque el del ave aún estaba lleno—no sé qué es lo que le encuentras…—le fastidiaba que aquella muchacha le quitara la atención sobre su mejor amigo.

—Oh, vamos… Es tan perfecta—poco menos tenía los ojos en forma de corazón mientras veía a Margarita, de pronto esta pareció percatarse de que resultaba observada y se les acercó.

—Hey chicos, ¿necesitan algo más? —Sonreía con la libretita en su ala, lista para anotar la orden, Mordecai avergonzado fue incapaz de confesarle que realmente estaba mirándola, por lo que pidió un sándwich de queso a pesar de que no tenía ni pisca de hambre—enseguida lo traigo.

—Eres patético—se burló el mapache tomando más café y tratando de no reírse para no escupirlo—además, sabes que sale con Angel desde hace una semana ¿no?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Frunció el ceño—si solo supiésemos tocar… —suspiró—como sea, quizás no me quedé con Margarita pero prefiero eso a haber aceptado hacer playback—tomó un sorbo de café, tratando de preparar a su estómago lleno para ingerir un sándwich de queso.

—Creo que exageras, no debe ser tan malo usar playback—sonrió mirándose las patas— ¡imagínalo, viejo! ¡Fama, fortuna y…!

—Una vida vacía…—completó sin mucho ánimo recibiendo la comida del ala de Margarita, enseguida comenzando a comer, Rigby quedó atónito.

—Sí… Claro—miró su café y tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba—podríamos mandarnos a hacer otras playeras ¿no? —Lo miró emocionado— ¡el regreso de Moustache Cash Stash! —El arrendajo suspiró con la mitad de su sándwich comido.

—No lo sé, hermano—acabó de comer y beber, seguidamente dejó el dinero en la mesa y se levantó, el mapache también dejó un billete y corrió detrás—realmente no quiero ser como esos tipos ¿entiendes? —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí…—miró a otro lado incómodo—bueno, ¿quieres ir a jugar videojuegos? —Sonrió tratando de aligerar la tensión que notaba en Mordecai.

—Claro—correspondió la sonrisa, emprendiendo camino al parque nuevamente. Aun así, al llegar los esperaba un cabreado Benson que enseguida los mandó a trabajar, a regañadientes el dúo se dirigió a rastrillar las hojas otoñales que habían caído por todo el parque. El lugar era realmente gigante, cuando acabaron era de noche ya y se dirigían cansados a dormir, ni ellos mismos podían creer que habían estado todo el bendito día trabajando.

—Hermano, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a trabajar de esa forma—se tiró sobre el trampolín que usaba como cama haciendo que sonaran los resortes con fuerza.

—Aun así Benson parecía enojado con nosotros ¿de qué sirve? —El ave se arrojó a su cama, enseguida arropándose, en lo que el mapache ponía la montaña de ropa encima de su cuerpo para cubrirse del frío otoñal—a veces creo que no nos aprecia—se volteó—buenas noches, hermano.

—Buenas noches—respondió Rigby tirado de panza y cerrando los ojos, unas horas después en medio de la oscuridad reinante en media noche unos cuerpos de sombras salían de la casa de Skips y se acercaban rápidamente a la residencia del resto de los trabajadores del parque, escabulléndose silenciosamente hasta entrar en el cuarto de un dúo en específico.

Mordecai sintió un extraño peso por encima suyo, sujetándole las alas con fuerza a los costados de la cabeza, eran plumas, unas plumas muy suaves y que le recordaban bastante a las suyas, fue entonces que una voz como la suya, pero más ronca le habló al oído.

—Hola Mordecai…

El arrendajo asustado abrió los ojos tratando de removerse, encontrándose que estaba inmovilizado por el cuerpo contrario, en su rango de visión, solo habían unos anteojos oscuros.

**-Fin del cap. 2-**

**(*) El título del cap. Está en inglés porque es un juego de palabras mío, por "Saltos de tiempo" y "Skips".**

Me gustó decirle "Murdo" al rockstar xD me suena como el títere de lagarto en "El rey del show" (se llama Murdock)… Otra cosa, encontré una ima de esta pareja O_O quedé como: "Omg! No estoy sola en el mundo con mis gustos! *O*" pero era gente de habla inglesa así que no pude pedir que leyeran el fic u.u luego fui, vi de nuevo el cap. Y me dieron ganas de escribir y… aquí me tienen xD para las que les guste Mordo con cualquiera (¿?) estoy escribiendo un DougxMordo llamado "Lo que tú tienes" y tengo pensando un DonxMordo llamado "Azúcar" pero solo con el primero llevo avances… Además, tengo el esbozo mental de un fic llamado "lo que nunca será", algo triste, son solo relaciones no correspondidas en un mismo fic.

Imagen (no sé quién la hizo porque la vi después en otros DeviantArt) :

: / / fc03 . deviantart fs70 / f / 2012 / 065 / 9 / f / _ _ _ and _ then _ you _ strum _ by _ stonekat16 - d4rygdk . j p g (Unan los espacios)


	3. ¡Veo doble!

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**Advertencia: Además de rarezas, spoiler del capítulo "Mordecai and the Rigby's"**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 3: "¡Veo doble!"

—Hola Mordecai…

El arrendajo asustado abrió los ojos tratando de removerse, encontrándose que estaba inmovilizado por el cuerpo contrario, en su rango de visión, solo habían unos anteojos oscuros.

— ¡Ah! —Se sentó de golpe haciendo que su pico golpeara algo duro, que pronto pudo reconocer como otro pico, el contrario lo soltó para llevarse las manos a la boca soltando gruñidos y groserías demostrando lo mucho que había dolido.

—Por la mierda… Hijo de…—gruñía entre dientes Murdercai acariciándose la zona afectada, el más joven había golpeado justamente el punto más sensible, le había dolido como los mil demonios, pero trataba de controlarse para no decir las palabras equivocadas y arruinar para siempre la oportunidad dorada que se le presentaba. En medio de la oscuridad los sonidos se proyectaban mejor, haciendo llegar rápidamente la risa estruendosa de un mapache conocido— ¡Cállate! —Le riñó con voz nasal tirando una almohada a ciegas.

— ¡Ja! ¡No me diste! —Respondió una voz medianamente ronca desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— _¿Rigby?_ —Pensó extrañado Mordecai sin entender nada de la situación, fue entonces que una fuerte luz le encegueció, dejando ver que encima de él estaba un arrendajo azul igual a él, con el ala extendida a un lado, junto al interruptor de la luz que acababa de accionar, mientras con la otra ala se acariciaba el pico, sus dientes se mantenían apretados y aunque sus anteojos de sol no permitían ver sus ojos, la dirección de su cabeza dejaba ver hacia donde miraba.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! No te conviene amenazarme si quieres que siga sosteniendo a este…—Mordecai con la parte inferior inmovilizada por las piernas del ave sobre él logró girarse lo suficiente como para conocer el origen de la voz, viendo un mapache con la cola medio rasurada sosteniendo las patas de su mejor amigo tras su espalda, este último de panza sobre el trampolín y con su cabeza cubierta de ropa evitando de ese modo que se quejara— venga Murdo, viólalo pronto que quiero volver a casa…

El arrendajo de abajo entró en pánico con esas palabras ¿a qué se refería con violarlo? Murdercai en tanto tomó la otra almohada que estaba detrás del menor y se la arrojó tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que Rigbone cayera al piso, liberando al otro mapache en el proceso.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Rigby se levantó con los ojos entreabiertos y expresión adormilada, sin ser muy consciente de lo que ocurría—ouch… ¿por qué me duelen los brazos?

— ¡Corre, hermano! —Chilló Mordecai empujando al arrendajo sobre él que ante la sorpresa no pudo hacer nada más que caer cama abajo, el mapache pareció reaccionar y se lanzó a la puerta, seguido de cerca por su amigo, no contaban con que inconveniente o convenientemente Benson abriese la puerta justo en ese momento dándoles en plena cara y haciendo que cayeran al suelo momentáneamente inconscientes.

— ¡Mordecai! ¡Rigby! ¡¿Qué es este esca-?! —Se calló de súbito al ver a los dos roqueros de pie en medio de la habitación y a los empleados que tan bien conocía tirados en el suelo— ¿Qué…?

—Oh, ¡me acuerdo! —Exclamó el mapache frotándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! ¡Es Benson! —Respondió el arrendajo correspondiendo el gesto, pero en ninguno de los casos parecía una sonrisa de nostalgia ni de felicidad por verlo… Sino unas maliciosas—este tipo nos odiaba…

—Nos hacía la maldita vida imposible en el trabajo…—afirmó Rigbone acercándose lentamente a él al igual que su mejor amigo.

—Ehh…—Benson comenzó a retroceder y cerró de un portazo, pronto se escucharon sus metalizados pasos corriendo por el pasillo. El dúo de treintañeros se echó a reír.

—Bueno, realmente no me caía tan mal—se carcajeaba el ave.

—No, a mí tampoco—estuvo de acuerdo con él el mamífero.

—Pero ya…—dejó de reír—hay que comenzar a tomarse esto en serio…—vio a los dos animales tirados en el suelo—bien… Dame a Rose…—Pidió extendiendo el ala, el de cola medio rasurada levantó una ceja.

— ¿A Rose? ¿Se supone que debía traerla? —Mostró sus patas vacías.

— ¡¿No la trajiste?! —Le miró enojado.

— ¿Dónde la traería? —Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño—además, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera sabes tocar la guitarra… Y créeme que no se te abrirá de piernas solo sosteniéndola como sueles hacer—el arrendajo abrió el pico pero lo volvió a cerrar, se veía frustrado pero se notaba en su cara que no planeaba perder el valiosísimo tiempo que tenía en el pasado discutiendo con su amigo—oye…—se calmó también Rigbone, mirando los cuerpos tirados en el suelo— ¿Ya viste si están vivos? —Murdercai de pronto se notó asustado y se tiró de rodillas a revisar el pulso del ave de veintitrés—oh, claro… Gracias por preocuparte—se agachó también a ver el pulso del mapache—sí, todo en orden…—su amigo suspiró—y ahora… ¿qué hacemos?

—Uhm… —Murdo se acariciaba la barba mientras pensaba, pensaba en cómo sería salir consigo mismo, la forma en que lo lograría y… Recordó la competencia—creo que primero… Debo encargarme de Margarita—sonrió maliciosamente, con una excelente idea creándose en su cabeza, al mapache se le pusieron los pelos de punta pero compartió la sonrisa.

**-Fin del cap. 3-**

No sé qué me dio que me dije: "Le pondré nombre a la guitarra =D… ¡Rose!" así, de la nada .-. xD ojalá les haya gustado n.n

Vale, no creo tardarme mucho en el cap. 4… Sinceramente deseo escribirlo así que quizás me ponga a ello ahora mismo xD

PD: Personalmente me encanta el nombre de este cap. –w-


	4. Rompecorazones ajeno

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

******Advertencia: De este capítulo; insinuaciones de Morby unilateral, lenguaje grosero o violento******

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 4: "Rompecorazones ajeno"

Rigbone miró a su amigo mientras este se quitaba la chaqueta roja que siempre usaba, habían pasado años desnudos, así que no les era incómodo en lo absoluto, pero aun así lo miraba de aquella forma tratando de entender lo que quería hacer.

—Quítate la ropa—pidió el arrendajo cuando ya se hallaba desnudo, quitándose los lentes de sol después de mucho tiempo—fingiremos ser ellos…—explicó mirándose al espejo, tratando de arreglarse las plumas de la cabeza para que se parecieran a como las tenía antes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te afeitarás? —Consultó enarcando la ceja y comenzando a sacarse el pantalón, él no tenía planeado quitarse el bigote, además, ¿qué pasaba con su cola? El pelo no crecería tan rápido y no tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

—Claro que no…—buscaba entre los cajones tirando varias cosas al suelo, luego de un momento sacó una bufanda color azul oscuro— ¡Ja! Sabía que estaba por aquí…—se la puso alrededor del cuello y cuidó de que no se viese su barba— ¿Ves? —Extendió las alas en expresión de "¡Tadá!" el mapache quedó impresionado.

— ¡Te ves igual! —Miró a Mordecai en el suelo y volvió la vista a su compañero—aunque tu voz…—hizo alusión a que ésta era más ronca.

—Estoy resfriado—mintió con una sonrisa—ahora… Buscaré algo para ti, mientras tanto arréglate el pelo—Rigbone hizo una mueca comenzando a tirar hacia adelante su cabello engominado hacia atrás, se le hacía muy extraño no sentir la presión de los anteojos sobre su nariz—podrías ponerte un pasamontañas…—sacó uno de color marrón oscuro—y… no sé—sonrió socarronamente—un calcetín en la cola…

— ¡¿Estás de broma?! —Cruzó los brazos muy enojado— ¡Tengo para cubrirme la cola! Gracias…—Se dirigió al trampolín y tomó una prenda rayada que parecía la funda de un paraguas tejida, el mapache se lo puso en la cola y apenas se notaba que no era la verdadera—maldito desgraciado, y yo que te estoy ayudando a follarte solo…—gruñó por lo bajo quitándole el pasamontañas del ala y poniéndoselo para cubrir su bigote.

—Ya hermano, no te enojes…—sonrió el arrendajo saliendo del cuarto.

—Tsk…—sonrió malicioso—ehh… Si me preguntan por mi voz diré que me besaste y me contagiaste el resfrío—rio.

—Qué asco—soltó una carcajada el ave—aunque sería bueno, podría alejar esa maldita chica de mí más fácilmente…

Bajaron la escalera y no había nadie, por lo que solo tomaron las llaves del carrito y se marcharon rumbo al café, con la clara intención de arruinar todo el progreso que Mordecai se había esforzado en tener con Margarita. Cuando entraron pudieron ver a la cardenal rosado atendiendo mesas, por lo que no se logró percatar de su presencia.

—Bien, ¿Qué le dirás exactamente? —El mapache se sentó en la mesa en que se sentaba desde que conocía el café y miraba a su amigo, como invitándolo a acompañarle.

—Sencillo; la verdad—respondió con tal felicidad que pareciese que había esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirle aquellas cosas a Margarita, luego se sentó junto al mamífero—y pues…

—Hola Mordecai… Hola Rigby—llegó Eileen primero, causando un ligero escalofrío en el mapache, su amiga ave justamente se encaminaba a hablar con ellos. La topo miraba a Rigbone con ojitos de corazones, este último sintió que debía dejar a Murdercai solo, a pesar de que se moría por escuchar lo que le fuese a decir a Margarita.

—Ven Eileen… Tengo algo que decirte—la tomó del brazo llevándola a otra mesa, la chica no podía estar más emocionada y él no evitaba sentirse mal—escucha… Sé lo que sientes por mí—ella estaba sonrosada y con sus ojitos brillantes, esperando la correspondencia de sus sentimientos—pero resulta… Que yo no siento por ti más nada que amistad… Una muy profunda, por cierto—la expresión de Eileen decayó, el mapache también se notaba apenado—y además… Me pareces una chica estupenda, gran confidente, muy inteligente e interesante, cualquier sujeto tendría mucha suerte de estar contigo y… y… y desearía poder corresponderte pero…

—Amas a alguien más—completó Eileen bajando la mirada muy tristemente.

—No… Sino más bien algo más… Complicado—se rascaba la nuca suavemente, había tenido que decirle aquello a Eileen del futuro, y el tener que repetirlo ahora no lo hacía más fácil realmente—escucha Eileen, yo soy… Homosexual—gruñó entre dientes, pero aun así ella fue capaz de entenderle.

—N-no… no lo puedo creer—se boca se abría en forma de "O", la sorpresa incluso había bloqueado momentáneamente la tristeza— ¿Cómo..? ¿Cuándo…? No me digas que…—miró a Murdercai hablando con Margarita, esta última parecía entre enojada y shockeada, la topo apuntó al arrendajo y luego volvió a mirar a Rigby.

—Ya no… Hace unos años…—se rascó el brazo—ya se me pasó, por él solo siento amistad pero…—se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas pero con el pasamontañas no era muy notorio—no se lo he dicho así que agradecería que esto siguiese siendo un… secreto ¿entiendes? —Le miró con una ligera sonrisa, Eileen luego de unos momentos la correspondió con complicidad, Rigbone estaba feliz de poder contar con una confidente en ese universo y tiempo.

Margarita se acercó a la mesa muy extrañada de que "Rigby" y Eileen se fueran aparte, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que su amiga estaba teniendo suerte en el amor. Por su parte, se había quedado sola con el chico en quien "quizás" estuviese interesada… Vaya suerte.

—Hey, Mordecai—le saludó esperando hacer florecer en él esa sonrisa boba tan encantadora que ponía a veces, pero en lugar de ello se encontró con un par de témpanos de hielo en forma de unos ojos azul oscuro que por tanto tiempo la vieron con fascinación.

—Oh, claro, tú…—Murdo rodó los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa maldadosa se posó en su cara—la que me da esperanzas y luego me pisotea…—gruñó por lo bajo—ramera…

— ¿Eh? —la cardenal rosado quedó de una pieza al escuchar aquello.

—Ya me has oído, eres una ramera y de lo peor… Te diría puta, pero sería una mentira, porque las putas cobran y tú lo haces gratis, meneando tu colita emplumada—rodó los ojos con fastidio, Margarita estaba sorprendida y muy disgustada, no reaccionaba a defenderse ni nada así—un novio cada semana, te los follabas y terminabas ¿No? Eso es lo único que te importa, sexo. No puedo creer todos los malditos años que te quise en secreto y no tan secreto… Y tú muy rameramente me coqueteabas y finalmente ni siquiera teníamos una puta cita, ¿sabes qué? ¡Te odio! —Se levantó y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ajeno a todos los que seguían en la cafetería— ¡Porque a pesar de lo obvias que eran mis intenciones tú pasabas de ellas y te ibas con un tío que solo te veía las tetas! ¡Ramera de mierda! ¡Me das asco! ¡No quiero tener ya nada cont-!

—Oye tú—el arrendajo se silenció de súbito al ver a un tipo tamaño XXXXXXXXL detrás de Margarita, sus músculos enormes y una mano en el hombro de la chica que parecía entre furica, shockeada y decepcionada— ¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarle de ese modo a mi chica, azulito?

—…—Sí, patitas para qué las quiero, de nuevo. En el camino jaló del brazo de Rigbone, que continuaba hablando con Eileen y salió hecho todo un correcaminos— ¡Vámonos! —Se subió al carrito y lo echó a andar a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —El mapache miraba hacia atrás viendo al tipo musculoso maldiciendo al estilo pirata con el puño alzado en el aire como forma de amenaza.

—La verdad—respondió risueño Murdercai soltando una pequeña carcajada, seguidamente le comenzó a relatar a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Reía con ganas Rigbone mientras caminaban a la habitación—Tuviste suerte de que no te cacheteara, una chica enojada es de temer, y con un novio como ese…—soltó una risilla y abrió la puerta, ambos pararon sus risas al ver el interior.

—Los esperábamos…—adentro había un arrendajo y un mapache… Pero no iban desnudos como normalmente, sino que… ¡Iban con sus ropas de Rockstar! Rigbone se fijó, su homónimo estaba tirado de panza en el trampolín, mirándolos con sus anteojos de sol por el borde, haciendo que se notara poco o nada si la ropa le quedaba bien o le faltaba crecer unos centímetros. Por otro lado, Mordecai estaba de pie, erguido y con los brazos cruzados de forma que se notaba mucho su cabreo, además de que al estar así dejaba notar que el pantalón de Murdo le quedaba un poco grande, al ser sus caderas algo más estrechas, en estatura el treintañero era un par de centímetros mayor, pero eso no importaba mucho considerando que la chaqueta era corta.

El mapache mayor dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su mejor amigo que parecía idiotizado viendo al otro arrendajo, con el pico ligeramente abierto de la impresión… Sinceramente él no deseaba saber qué porquerías pasaban por la mente del de la barba.

—Se puede saber… ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? —Mordecai miró por encima de los anteojos con el ceño fruncido y mirada desafiante, Murdo sintió ganas de abalanzarse encima para deshacerse de la ropa y… Bueno, primero, enseñarle quién mandaba a quién y segundo, para "ensanchar" sus caderas…—creí que no los volvería a ver por aquí…—soltó un gruñido bajo—si es para convencernos del playback voy a…

—No, no…—lo detuvo Rigbone cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo roquero no tenía la mente lo suficientemente sana para contestar, a la vez la negación logró sacarlo de su ensueño.

— ¿Eh?... No, si ya nos dijeron que no querían playback—sonrió levantando las alas como para demostrar que no iba armado—si hemos venido ha sido porque teníamos algo que resolver en este tiempo…—los ojos del ave menor se estrecharon—tranquilo, no afectará en nada… Básicamente ya lo arreglamos—quiso soltar una risotada, pero entendió que con ello no conseguiría su confianza.

—Si ya lo arreglaron entonces váyanse…

—Sí, váyanse—apoyó el mapache, aunque no pareciera que en verdad le molestara la presencia de los otros dos, sino que lo hacía para que Mordecai no se enojara con él también… y Rigbone lo entendía, el chico casi le destrozaba los brazos jugando a los golpes.

—El punto es que… No sabemos volver—mintió con una sonrisa bastante molesta que no hacía más que acrecentar la ira del menor—Skips nos mandó… Y… Bueno, no podemos ir con este porque entonces los meteríamos en problemas… Supongo que no quieren eso—Mordecai soltó un gruñido enojado y comenzó a despojarse de la ropa a tirones, haciendo que su homólogo poco menos lo devorase con la mirada.

—…—Los miró fríamente y luego caminó hacia afuera, como si prefiriese hablar del tema más tarde, luego de poner su cabeza en orden. Rigby le siguió, también quitándose las ropas, haciendo que a Rigbone le latiese el corazón más rápido… Pero no entendía el por qué, no fue sino cuando ya se estaban yendo que se le ocurrió hacerles una advertencia.

—Eh… Rigby—lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo con su pata, captando por unos segundos la atención del mamífero—si yo fuera Murdo… Oh, bueno, Mordecai… No me acercaría al café—el menor asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue, dejando a Rigbone con la inquietante sensación de que el mensaje no sería entregado…

**-Fin del capítulo 4-**

Hoy me dejaron con menos tiempo al pc D= así que corté el cap. Antes… u.u y apuré una parte que iba más dramática… Como sea, espero que les gustara de todos modos =)


	5. Heridas salvadoras

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 5: "Heridas salvadoras"

— ¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que hicieron?! —Mordecai llegó gritando a la habitación, pero no es como si ese grito que casi los ensordeció fuese el único signo de su furica llegada, el sonido de las ruedas del carrito derrapando en la entrada fue una pista bastante aclaratoria. Solamente de ver el rostro colérico del ave menor los dos roqueros lograron entenderlo todo; había ido al café. Tenía un ojo en tinta e irritado, haciendo una curiosa mezcla de violeta, azul y rojo, por otra parte, sus plumas se encontraban desordenadas y algunas se notaban a punto de salirse, como si hubiese logrado escapar a duras penas de una feroz paliza.

—Oh, Mordo…—Murdercai se acercó a él con una enorme expresión de preocupación, ya vestido con su ropa usual, queriendo abrazar al menor al notar lo lastimado que estaba, pero un ala azul le dio un golpe parecido a una bofetada obligándolo a retroceder.

— ¿Qué-mierda-hiciste? —Preguntó nuevamente entre dientes, como si evitara con todo su autocontrol tirarse a golpearlo salvajemente.

—Solo… Te la quité de encima—respondió tratando de sonar relajado, sabiendo naturalmente lo volátil que era cuando estaba con ese nivel de enojo—vamos, Mordecai… ¡Soy tu yo del futuro! ¿No crees que eso me haga saber mejor cómo es esa chica? —Trató de razonar con él a sabiendas que en ese estado era imposible—Te salvé, hermano…

— ¡No me importa! ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¿Entiendes? —Alzaba la voz provocando que esta se enronqueciera a momentos, como si su garganta ya no pudiese más— ¡Mi futuro no eres tú! ¡Puede que en mi futuro yo estuviera con Margarita! —Sintió una fuerte punzada de celos— ¡Pero ahora nunca podré saberlo porque lo arruinaste todo! —Se cruzó de brazos, dejando ver la marca rojiza de una herida en su ala izquierda que le impedía moverla con normalidad— quiero que se vayan…—siseó haciendo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la columna de Murdo, en otra situación quizás pensaría lascivamente cómo sería el menor en la cama con tal estado de salvajismo, pero la preocupación que le causaba que estuviese tan lastimado lo tenía con la cabeza en otro lado— ¡No me importa meterme en líos! ¡Ni que fuese algo nuevo! ¡Pregúntenle a Skips cómo y lárguense! —Rigbone miraba todo con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose qué diría ahora su amigo para conseguir quedarse en esa dimensión.

—Hey, tranquilo…—puso sus dos alas por delante—escucha yo… eh… Supongo que lo siento—se rascaba la nuca viendo a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de su homólogo, incapaz de mentir como lo estaba haciendo si los mirada—tienes razón, no debí entrometerme en su relación… Y, podría tratar de saber cómo irme pero… Pero, ¡puedo hacer algo por ti! —Vio como el menor entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente—quizás sea tarde para salvar su… "amistad"—hizo comillas—pero… podría cubrirte en el trabajo mientras tu ala se cura…—pareció sopesar la posibilidad en lo que Murdo gimoteaba interiormente, trabajar no era algo que le entusiasmaba mucho, especialmente en el parque en el que creyó no volver a hacerlo— ¡Sí, eso! Tendrías días libres sin que fueran descontadas de tu sueldo y… y… ¡No tienes que preocuparte por dónde dormiremos! No tienes que conseguirnos otro cuarto ni camas ni nada… Dormiremos en el armario—el mapache hizo una mueca, demostrando que no tenía planeado dormir en un espacio tan pequeño con su mejor amigo de años de quien antes estuvo enamorado, pero el ave le mandó una mirada de soslayo a través de los anteojos de sol, provocando que soltara un resignado suspiro, con cara de "vale, pero me debes una grande…"

—…—Mordecai miró su ala herida, como pensando cuánto tardaría en sanar y luego miró con el ceño fruncido a su homólogo—dos semanas…—advirtió apuntando con su ala derecha y el ceño fruncido—en dos semanas se marchan ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo…—pensó un momento, ¿serían dos semanas suficientes para conseguir el corazón del arrendajo menor? No estaba del todo seguro, pero entendía que no conseguiría más plazo, considerando que ya era milagroso haber conseguido las dos semanas—…De acuerdo.

—Bien…—asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y luego se dirigió al baño, aun con expresión de fastidio en su cara—iré a darme una ducha…—el mayor se tensó ante la idea y siguió al arrendajo con la mirada, evidentemente en un debate mental.

—Adelante… Ve—le dijo al fin su mejor amigo mapache apenas la puerta del baño se cerró—según recuerdo, hay una tubería que tiene su ventila en el baño…—Murdercai salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, provocando que Rigbone rodara los ojos… Realmente ¿cuándo rayos se había vuelto él el maduro?

—Maldita sea, Mordecai, ¿por qué rayos me dejaste tirado en el café? —Llegó Rigby pateando la puerta del cuarto realmente mosqueado y se notaba cansado—Me hiciste caminar…—se enjugó el sudor de la frente— ¡Solo por eso tendrás que cubrir mis tareas de los próximos…! —Fue entonces que reparó en que su amigo no estaba en la habitación, encontrándose con el mapache mayor sentado junto a su trampolín—hey…—saludó levemente— ¿Has visto a Mordecai? —Consultó como si fuese totalmente normal hablar con tu "yo" del futuro.

—Se fue a duchar después de gritarle a Murdo…—contestó sintiendo que de pronto el corazón se le aceleró y le dio una sensación extraña en el estómago ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

—Oh…—pareció calmarse y se sentó en su trampolín junto al otro—y… bueno…—lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿Qué será de mi futuro? —Rigbone pareció pensar al respecto y finalmente se decidió a decirle aquella verdad que le ocultaban al arrendajo.

—Sinceramente no tengo idea…—Suspiró—nosotros dejamos de ser su futuro en cuanto dijeron que no al playback… Venimos de un universo alterno y… no, no vinimos a reparar nada. Si Skips nos envió fue por pura petición nuestra—Rigby lo miró impactado y dudoso.

—Entonces… eh… ¿Cómo puedo decirte?

—…—Lo pensó un momento—solo… "Bone"

—Bien, Bone…—sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su apodo siendo dicho por alguien distinto de su mejor amigo, pero, de alguna forma, pensaba que sonaba incluso mejor de los labios del mapache menor—entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí? —El mayor dirigió la mirada al cuarto de baño, tratando de recordar cuánto demoraba normalmente Mordecai en ducharse antes de dar la explicación.

—Murdo…—Se acercó un poco y hablaba en susurros, Rigby sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al sentir el aliento del otro en su oído—Murdo vino aquí a conquistar a Mordecai…—sintió como el más pequeño pegaba un ligero salto y consiguió cubrirle la boca con ambas patas anticipando el "¡¿Qué?!" que habría salido de ella—lo sé, es extraño… Pero sinceramente no lo veo taaaaaaan imposible.

—…Ya veo—se quitó las patas del contrario de la boca para poder hablar—entonces, lo que siento por… Tú sabes…—no quería tener que decirlo, sabía que el otro entendía.

—Nunca llegué a decírselo—contestó simplemente—y con el tiempo… Pasó a algo fraternal—le sonrió—tranquilo, ¿sí? Todo estará bien…—le acarició la cabeza suavemente provocando que el menor se sonrojara y relajara poco a poco, acurrucándose juntos tranquilamente, como si olvidasen de pronto que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y atraparlos.

—Por cierto…—luego de un largo rato Rigby rompió el silencio tan reconfortante que los envolvía—Eileen hoy en la cafetería me miraba y hablaba raro… ¿Tienes algo que ver?

—Oh, claro—soltó una risita el mayor, sintiéndose con las mismas ganas de reír que seguramente sintió Murdercai al decirle a su homólogo lo de Margarita—no es nada preocupante…—siguió rascando detrás de las orejas consiguiendo que se destensara mucho—simplemente… Ella sabe que eres gay.

**-Fin del capítulo 5-**

Es tan emocionante tener tantos reviews ahora en una historia tan rara, creo que lloraré TwT los amo, lectores! (Aunque creo que todas son lectoras Uu) Casi chillé cuando recibí un nuevo review cuando escribía este cap. xD soy una chica que se emociona fácilmente… En otras noticias (¿?) trataré de acabar pronto "Un cuento más", considerando que la temporada de fiesta ya pasó… .-.


	6. ¡Por la puta!

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**Dedicatoria: Este cap. Va por mi adorada Izumi xD que me hace chillar con sus benditos fics y me ha hecho amar el JeremyxMordo.**

**Advertencia: Como bonificación para Izumi, este cap. Tendrá algo de Morby, pero nada muy significativo =P**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 6: "¡Por la puta!"

Murdercai empujaba la cortadora de césped pesadamente con la frente empapada de sudor, llevaba ya toda la mañana cortando pasto del maldito parque y el calor de mierda era insoportable sobre sus plumas que eran como un puto abrigo. Finalmente pensó que era castigo divino de alguna fuerza misteriosa por haber espiado a Mordecai en el baño… Verlo desnudo no era lo emocionante, pues estaba siempre así, lo que le parecía jodidamente sexy era verlo tocarse todas partes, llenarse de espuma, estar sensualmente húmedo y todas esas cosas que desde siempre le habían calentado el motor…

Al pensar en eso la sangre corrió más rápido por su cuerpo, aumentando la presión y subiendo todavía más la temperatura… Definitivamente alguien estaba en su contra, ya no le cabía duda alguna.

Pero volviendo al tema, cualquiera le diría "hermano, eso se arregla poniendo un espejo en el baño", pero él tenía dos motivos para no hacerlo; primero, porque el maldito espejo se empañaría por el agua caliente y segundo; porque sentía a Mordecai como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta… No sería lo mismo verse a sí mismo tocándose frente a un espejo que ver al otro dándose placer con la mano en su…

Mierda, más calor.

Mientras tanto el arrendajo menor estaba tirado debajo de la sombra de un árbol a la distancia, su ojo todavía con una aureola violeta y su ala izquierda estaba vendada, pero aparte de eso se le veía bastante bien descansando en un día así de caluroso. Por su parte habría querido salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ir a los juegos de vídeo o lo que sea (el café no era una opción, de hecho había quedado permanentemente marcado con rojo en su lista de lugares para visitar sus días libres), pero Benson se encontraba extrañamente muy al pendiente de él y Rigby, llegado al punto que no podía salir del parque sin que él se diese cuenta (Así estuviese al otro lado del enorme sitio), además de que se mostraba demasiado paranoico, con decir que entraba de una patada a su habitación gritando "los atrapé" y luego salía mascullando "¿Dónde los tendrán escondidos?" lo decía todo…

Veía a su "yo" adulto luchando con el calor de infierno, se sorprendía al ver que no hacía rabietas ni tomaba descansos ni nada, sino que parecía empeñado en acabar rápidamente… No pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, aquello parecían trabajos forzados… Caminó a la casa sin decir nada, no quería que el rockstar se enterase de la compasión que le estaba provocando ya que su ira se había evaporado. En el sofá, sospechosamente juntos, se encontró con Rigby y Rigbone jugando videojuegos en lugar de ayudar a cortar el pasto, aprovechando que Benson estaba encerrado en la oficina con papeles suficientes para una semana, Papaleta buscando mariposas y Skips arreglando un carrito… Los demás no importaban, eran igual de flojos que ellos. El arrendajo miró a los dos mapaches jugando, al parecer crecer no había ayudado mucho, pues ninguno de los dos parecía poder pasar del tercer nivel.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian—negó con la cabeza Mordecai yendo a la cocina y sacando dos latas de soda del refrigerador, sosteniéndolas con algo de suerte en su ala sana. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró, algo sorprendido, con que el ave mayor no aprovechó el breve lapso en que se ausentó para descansar, sino que continuaba con su labor, empujando apenas la cortadora—hey…—llamó su atención ligeramente, justo antes de arrojarle una de las latas—piensa rápido—la recibió fácilmente y sonrió en respuesta, dejando de lado la cortadora—eh… estuve pensando y…—se sonrojó fuertemente al ver al otro arrendajo sudando y luego bebiendo de la lata desesperadamente, dejando que unas pocas gotas dulces se resbalaran por su cuello y el pecho que se veía con músculos algo más desarrollado que los propios…—y…—Abrió los ojos como platos y negó fuertemente con la cabeza, ¡No podía estar pensando tales estupideces sobre sí mismo! Antes de darse cuenta, se había tirado la soda en pleno rostro tratando de calmarse, dejando completamente sorprendido al mayor—eh… Tenía calor—mintió torpemente, a sabiendas que él reconocería sus propios signos que identificaban cuando soltaba una mentira— ¡No importa! —Soltó la lata que cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo—el punto es… que creo que quizás deberías… Descansar un poco—se rascó la nuca nerviosamente mirando al costado, ¿por qué hacía esos mismos gestos de agitación que tendía a hacer cuando hablaba con Margarita?—Yo me ocuparé de la cortadora y…

— ¿Me dejas descansar? —El mayor enarcó la ceja con una sonrisa, seguramente debajo de esos anteojos de sol se ocultaría una mirada burlona—No te preocupes, te lo debo…—se terminó de tomar la soda y le pasó la lata, volviendo a su tarea de empujar la cortadora—gracias de todos modos, y la soda ayudó mucho con el calor… Gracias—caminó distanciándose un poco del menor—por cierto, agradecería que recogieras la otra lata, mañana tengo que recoger la basura…

Mordecai se quedó de una pieza ¿él? ¿Negando un descanso? Notablemente los años le habían afectado… Claro, no realmente como él pensaba.

Murdo continuó sintiendo los músculos entumecidos, la soda había sido realmente refrescante, pero estaba seguro que nada saciaría su sed tanto como la que había sido derramada sobre Mordecai… Esa sí que le era apetecible ¿ya había dicho lo sexy que le parecía empapado? Maldita sea, de nuevo la temperatura en aumento, debía hacer algo…

El menor se volvió a sentar a la sombra con la incomodidad de sentirse pegajoso, pero sin querer dejar al mayor solo, a pesar de no estar conversando ni nada similar. Fue entonces que el otro arrendajo dejó la cortadora y se le acercó quitándose la chaqueta roja y dejándola a un lado de Mordo, quien sintió que el aliento se le iba al poder ver más del otro pájaro… No le había querido contar a nadie, pero realmente siempre le había parecido excitante ver a alguien mojado… Y, bueno, el otro se encontraba sudando y…

…

¡Eso no estaba bien! Continuó recriminándose, no entendía lo que le ocurría.

—Piensa en Rigby, piensa en Rigby—masculló entre dientes para sí mismo.

Sí, Mordecai estaba enamorado de Rigby… Bueno, lo estuvo. Hace unos meses nada más había logrado superar la atracción irrefrenable que sentía hacia su mejor amigo… Ahora, teniendo esos extraños momentos en que se sentía "ligeramente" atraído por sí mismo, desearía seguir enamorado del mapache… Claro, cualquiera que lo conociera diría "eso es mentira, te gusta Margarita", pero bueno… ¿acaso no podían gustarle ambos? O, en todo caso, ¿no podría Margarita ser una excusa de su subconsciente para convencerse de que no era gay? Le empezó a doler la cabeza y se hizo la nota mental de ir con un psicólogo.

—Ya terminé…—dio un pequeño salto al ver al arrendajo frente a él, apoyando su cuerpo en la cortadora de césped y viéndole con la ceja alzada. Al fijar la vista al suelo supo que era verdad, el sector estaba con el pasto corto, pero eso no significaba que hubiese acabado.

—Tan solo acabaste la mitad—le recordó el más joven poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a caminar al siguiente sector de parque.

—Lo demás le corresponde a Rigby—respondió sonriendo y caminando hacia la casa llevando la cortadora con algo de dificultad.

—Venga, te ayudo—se ofreció el menor poniendo ambas alas para ayudarlo, pero entonces el otro le tomó la izquierda y la besó sutilmente sobre el vendaje.

—No puedes, estás lastimado… Tú tranquilo—le sonrió dulcemente y siguió su camino, dejando al arrendajo con cara de "¿qué carajos pasó?"

Rigby y Rigbone estaban tirados en el sofá uno sobre el otro en tal estado que parecía que estaban desmayados, pero simplemente descansaban totalmente aburridos luego de estar todo el día tratando de pasar el nivel tres. Rigby había pegado el grito en el cielo al saber que Eileen ahora era conocedora de su "situación", incluso le habían dado ganas de matarse… Pero luego, cuando pidió a Rigbone que lo cubriera con Benson y llegó al café, se dispuso a hablar un poco con Eileen, notando que el agotador peso sobre sus hombros era más ligero, y que, realmente, la topo era una excelente confidente. Le dio las gracias mentalmente a "Bone", prometiéndose recompensarlo de alguna forma más adelante…

Los dos arrendajos caminaban uno junto al otro en un silencio incómodo y prolongado, el rockstar pensando en si todavía el menor lo odiaba, y este a su vez con un lío mental protagonizado por Rigby, Margarita y el tipo que ahora mismo estaba caminando a su lado. No fue sino cuando ya habían ido a dejar la cortadora a la bodega y ya estaban a medio camino de la casa que Murdercai se decidió a hablar.

—Oye… No quiero que sigas molesto conmigo por lo de Margarita—comentó como que no quiere la cosa viendo las heridas del menor—pero tengo mis razones—. Continuó antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo—verás, en el futuro… Margarita te hiere, muy duramente. No quiero que pases por lo mismo—explicó. No era totalmente una mentira, pero tampoco una verdad, por lo que rehuyó la mirada del menor—fue gracias a eso que me di cuenta que no vale la pena, que nunca la valió… Sé que tú desconoces todas esas cosas, y que no debo cambiar nada del pasado porque podría provocarme problemas, pero en el momento en que ocurrió quise morir… Me deprimí muy fuerte hermano. No es algo que no le deseo ni a musculoso—acabó con una ligera risa como para aminorar la tensión que se había formado.

—Y… ¿Qué te hizo? —Inquirió curioso el arrendajo menor, no entendía por qué rayos le creía, pero la pequeña chispa de frustración que le había quedado del enojo máximo del día anterior se apagó con esto último. ¿Quién diría que perdonaría tan fácilmente a aquel que había provocado tal error irreparable con quien creía el amor de su vida?

—…—lo miró fijamente antes de entrar a la casa—esa es historia de otro día… Te la diré cuando estés listo—explicó, y antes de que el veinteañero protestara se encaminó a donde estaban apilados los mapaches— ¡Hey Rigs! —Los saludó a ambos con esto, haciendo que alzaran el brazo en señal de que estaban vivos—ya acabé con mi parte del césped… Te toca Rigby—apuntó afuera con una sonrisa socarrona, el otro pájaro frunció el ceño, mirándolo con cara de "ya hablaremos luego…"

—Ehhh… No tengo ganas—respondió tranquilo, levantándose perezosamente del sofá— ¿por qué no mejor jugamos a algo? —Fue entonces que a Rigbone se le encendió el foco, se le había ocurrido el juego perfecto… Bien, de hecho era una idea estúpida, pero siendo el mapache que ha sido siempre, se caracterizaba por hablar antes de pensar detenidamente.

—Podríamos jugar a la botella—sugirió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, él era buen amigo, y por eso le conseguiría a Murdo su oportunidad para besar a Mordecai.

—Ehh… Hermano, no creo que sea posible—el arrendajo menor se rascó la nuca algo incómodo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser chicos? —Lo miró con cara de "nimiedades estúpidas".

—Eh… ¿quizás porque somos dos gatos mal contados? —Enarcó la ceja, no muy contento de haberse comparado a sí mismo con un gato.

—Je, no me engañas—lo desafió con la mirada a través de las gafas de sol, esperaba que Murdo se diera cuenta que no hacía aquello para perjudicarle o se llevaría una grande…—lo que a ti te pasa es que te guardas tu primer beso para Margarita…—el ambiente se tensó y se notaba que en cualquier momento estallaría una pelea, pero antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera detenerla o alentarla, Mordecai habló nuevamente.

—Trae una maldita botella—seguidamente se sentó en el suelo y miró desafiante a Rigbone, quien se sentó justo frente a él con una sonrisa victoriosa. Cuando la botella ya estaba en medio de los cuatro comenzó a girar…

Fue entonces que se desató el caos. La botella la primera vez apuntó a Mordecai, haciendo que el corazón de Murdercai se acelerara de anticipación, el arrendajo hizo girar la botella para saber con quién se besaría…

Qué extraño resultó ser que esta apuntara justamente frente a él.

Rigbone lo único que pensaba era que seguramente sería brutalmente asesinado esa noche.

**-Fin del capítulo 6-**

Ohhhh weón, se me ocurrió la idea máxima! xD ojalá les guste tanto como a mí *O* joder, estaba tan insegura haciendo este cap. Y resultó ser de mis favoritos! Y el título la lleva casi tanto como Jack Frost xD (mi frase oficial del verano) se me ocurrió antes de saber qué tendría el cap. (de hecho, solo fue algo que pensé por azar cuando empecé y me dije: "Bleehh si no sé de qué trata, pondré esto e_e") y finalmente siento que queda tan bien con el contenido xD

Por cierto, les aviso altiro que yo soy de las que le gusta "torturar" personajes, así que habrá drama más adelante owo avisoooo.


	7. Verdades presentes y futuras

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**Advertencia: Morby, aunque no significa que el fic se vuelva de esta pareja.**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 7: "Verdades presentes y futuras"

— ¡Por favor hermano! ¡Solo es un juego! —Rigbone seguía a trompicones a su mejor amigo que entraba con molestia a la habitación, su enojo para con el mapache era tanto que solo podía responder en grito.

— ¡Tú iniciaste el puto juego y lo obligaste a jugar! —Respondió con voz ronca para luego apretar los dientes y desviar la vista, no quería verlo.

Rigbone soltó un suspiro estando parado delante del arrendajo, definitivamente tendría que haberlo pensado mejor…

Cuando la botella de soda le apuntó sintió que el mundo le caía encima, el besar al arrendajo menor era básicamente meterse en el "territorio" de Murdo, y ya sabía lo celoso que era… Por otro lado, él mismo había desafiado al menor a participar, el no querer besarlo sería rebajarse ante él, y ya había conocido muchas veces al arrendajo con sus ataques de "soy mejor que tú" ya fuese por el diploma, los videojuegos o lo que fuera… No tenía opciones.

Tomó del cuello al ave y lo acercó antes de que pudiese siquiera procesar a quién tenía que besar. Antes de darse cuenta tenía los labios firmemente presionados contra el pico contrario, de haber apreciado mejor su vida se habría apartado enseguida, siendo un beso de menos de un segundo.

Pero lo estaba disfrutando.

Ahora se maldecía a sí mismo por ese motivo. Sí, había disfrutado el puto beso, ¿quién lo culpaba? ¡Por la mierda! ¡Si había estado enamorado de ese mismo pájaro antes! Y aunque ya no sentía lo mismo, nunca se había quitado de la cabeza besarlo, pues nunca tuvo el valor de confesarse… Pero ahora mismo hubiese deseado no haberse dado el lujo considerando que por concederse eso ahora estaba peleando con su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, cuando lo obligué no pensé nunca que me tocaría con él—explicó tratando de que Murdercai se calmara lo suficiente como para escuchar sus argumentos.

— ¡Aun así te diste el lujo de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla! —Siguió reclamando, sacando su lado dramático, con suerte había sacado un poco la lengua y apenas Mordecai la sintió lo separó de un empujón. Nada grave.

—Oh, vamos, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad…—levantó ambas patas como forma de mostrar que no tenía arma alguna en ellas—perdóname hermano es solo que…

—Me traicionaste—le cortó con tono furioso y bajo—seguro que estás enamorado de él y por eso tratas de estropearme todo…

— ¿Yo estropearte? ¡Solo trato de ayudarte, viejo! —Se comenzaba a desesperar— ¿Enamorado? ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso ya pasó! ¡Hace mucho que dejo de gustarme! —Chilló sin pensarlo mucho. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho ya las palabras habían sido asimiladas.

—… ¿Qué? —Las patas cubiertas de pelaje marrón estaban sobre la boca de su dueño, el arrendajo estaba que no se la creía— ¿Te… gustaba? —Se apuntó a sí mismo con una pluma, absolutamente anonadado—Rigby…—dijo su nombre real acercándose lentamente— ¿Yo…?

—Sí—confesó con un suspiro quitándose los anteojos oscuros y mirando el piso—antes… Estaba… Enamorado de ti. Exactamente entre los veintiuno y los veintitrés—espetó mirando la puerta para fijarse que no venía nadie—luego simplemente lo olvidé porque entendí que era imposible y…

—Rigby… Yo… Yo también estuve enamorado de ti—explicó el arrendajo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca. Mierda, eso era incómodo—aunque… ya no, pero… lo estuve.

—Oh…

Ahora, ¿qué? Se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se fueron acercando. Pronto los labios se ambos se encontraban suavemente unidos, siendo separados cuando el aire se acabó.

—…—Murdercai estaba callado mirando a su compañero que compartió su mirada. Bien, si esta historia fuera de esta pareja probablemente se hubiesen dado otro beso más desesperado y todo hubiese acabado de forma… sexxxy. Pero como no es así…

—Nada—Rigbone comenzó a reír como si estuviese loco— ¡Absolutamente nada, hermano! —Chocó los cinco con el ala de su mejor amigo que también reía.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Fue hasta asqueroso! —El mapache asintió en acuerdo—oh Dios…—suspiró más tranquilo.

—Woh… Realmente lo amas—sonrió Rigbone al ver lo aliviado que estaba el arrendajo por ya no quererlo más que como hermano.

—Lo sé, y es raro—soltó una carcajada tirándose sobre la cama, ni siquiera el beso que el arrendajo menor tuvo con el mapache podían sacarlo de su estado de relajación.

—Y que lo digas…—volvió a ponerse los anteojos con aire de "soy demasiado cool para esto…"—pero te felicito, besas mejor que hace diez años—rio levemente ante la mirada asesina—narcisista…—masculló en voz baja tirándose sobre el trampolín como hace diez años no lo hacía. Ya había olvidado la sensación de los resortes oxidados incómodamente encajados en sus costillas.

—Mira quién lo dice—respondió el ave haciendo que su amigo se tensara y lo mirara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es simple… La mirada que le das lo deja muy claro—sonrió con aires de suficiencia el más alto pasándose las alas detrás de la nuca y cerrando los ojos—buenas noches…—el cansancio de volver a trabajar en el sol le ayudó a dormir, dejando a un mortificado mapache con sentimientos encontrados.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo había un dúo que se miraba de forma extraña.

—Hermano, ¿qué fue eso? —Preguntó Rigby luego de ver la forma precipitada en que el juego había concluido. Apenas el beso había sido interrumpido por Mordecai, su versión futura subió a la habitación mostrándose enojado y detrás fue el mapache con aspecto arrepentido.

—No tengo idea…—el arrendajo tocaba sus labios con sus plumas totalmente ido, el haber sentido contra su pico el pelaje y vello facial del mayor tampoco había sido del todo desagradable, pero no sintió chispas ni nada que indicara que realmente el mapache fuera su alma gemela.

—Bueno pues…—Rigby entonces pareció caer en cuenta de algo e hizo una mueca asqueada— ¡Viejo! ¡Me besaste!

— ¡No hermano, tú me besaste a mí! —Replicó el arrendajo poniéndose rojo— ¡Yo no lo inicié! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería jugar! —Masculló al caer en cuenta que el muy maldito se había llevado su primer beso.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú me besaste!

— ¡No, tú!

— ¡Tú! —Mordecai apretó los dientes y se acercó muy enojado, tomando del cuello a su mejor amigo y haciendo que sus labios chocaran fuertemente, de forma bastante violenta como para demostrar amor alguno.

—Listo, querías que yo te besara a ti y ahí lo tienes…—dijo mucho más calmado.

—…No sentí nada—susurró Rigby mirándose las patas extrañado, bien, un escalofrío en su columna y solo eso, pero no contaba como un síntoma de que lo seguía amando.

—Ni yo—respondió también algo extrañado—creí que…—lo miró y luego desvió la mirada sonrosado—creí que te amaba…

—Yo también creí que te amaba—se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron ligeramente.

—Esto nunca pasó—comentó Mordecai sonriendo más amplio.

—Claro que no—rio el mapache dejando atrás la incómoda situación—y… ¿Cómo fue besar a Bone? —Consultó con un extraño brillo en la mirada y una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —El arrendajo arqueó la ceja mirando a su amigo con extrañeza, este se había puesto colorado de pronto.

—Eh… Hermano, ¿puedo confesarte algo sin que te asustes? —Mordecai se preocupó un poco por la cara de seriedad del mapache.

—Claro—dijo por fin.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de Bone…

**-Fin del capítulo 7-**

Vamos por un lado y por el otro xD en este caso fue al revés, siendo Rigby quien revela estar enamorado de sí mismo… o3o ¿qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé, pero apuesto que será genial xD (¿?) Ojalá les haya gustado =) de aquí en más no hay más Morby (o quizás como bromance o algo así, pero nada serio)


	8. Sully Jan

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 8: "Sully Jan"

Mordecai se limpió el sudor de la frente con el ala derecha, para lo temprano que era el calor resultaba insoportable... Apuñaló una lata de soda en el suelo con el palo puntiagudo con que recogía la basura para luego ponerla en el morral descolorido que pendía de su hombro. Con el ala izquierda entablillada y colgada con un pañuelo de su cuello y las bolsas violetas bajo los ojos no daba sino un aspecto deprimente, pero él, como pocas veces, no tenía intenciones de darse un descanso.

No había logrado dormir en toda la maldita noche.  
Primero, porque cuando quiso dormir se encontró con el otro arrendajo ahí y fue incapaz de despertarle.

"Duerme con él" le había dicho Rigbone con una sonrisa molesta mientras se metía al armario. La idea solo le consiguió un inexplicable sonrojo y que media hora después estuviese tirado en el sofá con una manta encima.

Segundo, porque todavía tenía dos temas inconclusos con Rigby y no sabía cómo abordar ninguno.

Y tercero... No entendía en lo absoluto por qué se sentía de cierta forma extraña en relación a su yo del futuro al cual debería odiar terminantemente pero no lo conseguía.

Apretó una lata con fuerza en su ala haciendo que el metal se doblara por la fuerza de su creciente enojo, seguidamente la tiró nuevamente al suelo y volvió a meterla en el bolsito desteñido con ayuda de la vara. Continuó trabajando un momento después.

A él hace tiempo le había gustado Rigby y hace poco se enteró de que, en su tiempo, fue mutuo. Pero aunque con ello debieron haber confesado todo lo que pasaron, la realidad fue que simplemente había quedado con un "esto nunca pasó" de su parte que no consiguió aliviarlo en lo absoluto. Solo echó tierra encima y sabía que pronto habría de desenterrarlo para poder conseguir calma.

Otro tema no menor que lo tenía con las plumas de punta se trataba de la confesión que le hiciera su amigo el día anterior. "Creo que estoy enamorado de Bone..." Las palabras le rebotaban en la mente ¡Enamorado de Bone! ¡Si no era más que él mismo! ¡En el futuro!

...

Bien, era entendible que el tema fuese inesperado y bastante... Extraño, por decirlo de algún modo, pero nada justificaba los gritos y palabras fuertes que le había dedicado al pobre mapache. Clavó el palo muy rápidamente en el resto de la basura y la metió en el morral mascullando maldiciones en voz baja por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Debí haber echado a esos dos apenas llegaron…—se lamentó sintiendo una desagradable punzada en la boca del estómago al pensar en que los mayores se largaran. No entendía nada… Quiso ensartar otro trozo de papel en la punta afilada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había más. Dirigió la vista a su alrededor, nada de basura. Absolutamente nada… Soltó un bufido, había acabado antes de las ocho de la mañana su trabajo y el de Rigby para todo el día.

Tiró todo al suelo haciendo que un ardor horrible se extendiera por las terminaciones nerviosas de su ala dañada, logrando que un quejido saliera de su pico. Caminó a la salida del parque lentamente, considerando que Murdercai no tenía trabajo pensó que quizás andaría detrás de él como cuando tenía tiempo libre, y él no tenía ánimo para aguantar a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

La relación con Rigby siempre fue sencilla. Eran amigos desde su más dulce e ingenua niñez, no tenían por qué ocultarse nada ni fingir estando en presencia del otro, sino que se comportaban muy naturalmente… ¡Si inclusive andaban desnudos por la vida! Fue por eso que cuando, a los veinte años, comenzó a tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad con respecto al mapache sintió que se moría… Realmente ¿qué podía hacer? ¡A él debería gustarle Margarita! Y estaba seguro que, a pesar de las evasivas de Rigby, a él le gustaba Eileen… Por lo que no tenía oportunidad en lo absoluto.

Años pasaron, y ahora en el presente resultaba que hace bastante poco había conseguido dejar de ver con esa luminiscente admiración a su amigo de la infancia… Y ahora esto. El haber besado a Rigbone no le pareció asqueroso en lo absoluto, por más que la actitud molesta hacia su persona de parte del mapache le desagradara a sobremanera. El besar a su mejor amigo del presente había sido algo totalmente parte de un impulso del momento, le había irritado de una forma terrible el que Rigby insinuase que él había sido quien había provocado el ósculo que había compartido y, harto de todo, no pudo más que hacer justamente eso; provocar el beso.

No sintió fuegos artificiales, chispas de colores, arcoíris ni nada que presagiara que los sentimientos sobre el mapache continuasen, sino que le confirmaban el hecho de que todo se había esfumado. La fraternidad permanecía y podía sellar esas sensaciones, caminar hacia adelante…

O eso tendría que haber sido.

El saber que en su momento resultaba correspondido fue bastante… Shockeante. Y ahí se presentó el problema; se guardaron todo y concordaron que nunca había pasado ese íntimo momento, todo por su maldita bocota que le había demandado decir eso.

Se sentó en un callejón apestoso y sucio, pegando las rodillas al pecho. No tenía ganas de nada, le dolía la cabeza y aun así sentía que debía continuar tratando de dar solución a los temas. Todos los cabos debían unirse si deseaba la paz mental suficiente como para dormir un poco.

—Y luego vino lo otro…—suspiró soltando un gemido lastimero. Rigby estaba enamorado de Rigbone según sus propias palabras. Su mejor amigo había confiado en él para revelar aquello que resultaba ser algo realmente delicado… Y él le había respondido de tan mala manera.

"¡Eso es enfermo! ¡Eres tú mismo Rigby, entiéndelo! ¡Simplemente no puede ser! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Me das asco! ¡¿Te gusta autocomplacerte?! ¡¿Quieres un candado chino **(*)** ahora?!"

Estuvo un buen rato diciendo cosas hirientes al respecto. Rigby se notaba triste, pero tuvo la dignidad de largarse antes de ponerse a llorar… Momentos después Mordecai notó la estupidez que había hecho. Se sentía horrible… Y una parte diminuta de sí mismo que apenas podía hablar en un débil eco le había insinuado que probablemente el nivel tan grave de enojo era debido a su propia de negación; "no puedes estar con ti mismo en el futuro". Ese era el mensaje que tenía grabado, que había provocado todo y le causaba un aparentemente inexplicable dolor en el corazón.

Si había algo obvio para él en el enredo que representaba en ese momento su mente, era el hecho de que debía disculparse con su amigo. Y en grande.

Luego estaba el maldito tema que eran sus versiones futuras.

Rigbone era un caso especial, era como su amigo… Pero parecía tener algo en su contra. Gustaba de desafiarlo para conseguir lo que quiere y siempre parece tener todo fríamente calculado, aunque seguía siendo el mapache descuidado de siempre. No entendía cómo Rigby había resultado enamorado de alguien así de desagradable, pero considerando que había estado enamorado de "ese mismo hombre" no tenía mucho derecho a reclamar.

Murdercai tenía su propio tema. Las diferencias entre él y ese hombre eran tantas que aún no se convencía del todo de que se tratara de sí mismo. El primer encuentro fue terrible en extremo, incluso terminando en una pelea a causa del uso de playback, siendo que en un principio se llevaban bien. Cuando volvió casi le hizo vomitar bilis. Primero le da el susto de su vida apareciendo sobre él en plena noche y luego lo suplanta, consiguiendo que Margarita no le quiera volver a hablar en su vida… Oh, y claro, la golpiza de la que logró escapar por las plumas.

Aún le quemaba algo dentro recordar todo lo que provocó el maldito "roquero", pero la verdad es que luego de verlo trabajar para que pudiese descansar logró tranquilizarlo bastante, llegando incluso a pensar que podrían volver a llevarse bien… Aun así, eso no explicaba en lo absoluto la fascinación que sentía por ver más de su cuerpo o los escalofríos que sentía al escuchar la voz ligeramente más ronca.

Quiso excusarse a sí mismo pensando que eran las hormonas, aunque la pubertad no era algo válido considerando que contaba ya con veintitrés años. Quería estar enojado con el mayor, realmente lo deseaba para no tener que enfrentar esas sensaciones… Pero era cosa de ver su sonrisa y olvidaba absolutamente todo. Especialmente, olvidaba a Margarita, la chica a la que había perdido.

Es como si cada vez que admirada al arrendajo un par de centímetros más alto algo dentro chillara; "¡Al diablo con Margarita!".

Soltó un ligero sollozo ¿por qué mierda lloraba? Se estaba comportando extraño desde que ellos habían vuelto, era algo que ni él se podía negar. Comenzó a mover su ala herida, queriendo que el dolor acalambrado lograse apaciguar y olvidar un momento las punzadas que se extendían desde la boca del estómago hasta su corazón que parecía correr el doble de rápido cuando pensaba en el problema de Murdercai.

Se levantó y con toda la frustración que sentía pegó un puñetazo con su ala derecha a la pared. Sintió su frágil hueso **(**)** partirse en dos, causando un fuerte alarido en él, que volvió a caer al suelo con sus dos alas lastimadas, en un lugar que le era desconocido, con un lío mental horrible, sueño al extremo y las lágrimas agolpadas en las esquinas de sus ojos queriendo salir. ¿Podía realmente ser peor?

—Miren esta dulzura…—Miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con un grupo de gatos enseñando los colmillos con sonrisas amenazadoras y un putrefacto olor a pescado podrido. En sus voces venenosas se dejaba ver que el apodo "dulzura" que tanto desagradó al arrendajo se decía con un deje de burla total—se ha venido a meter al callejón de Sully Jan y a marcarlo como si le perteneciera…—Mordecai se preguntaba entre dolores insoportables a qué se refería con eso, cuando entonces vio que unos pequeños gatos asustados trataban de sacar con sus garritas las manchas de sangre que quedaron en la pared por el impacto del golpe— ¿Qué hacemos con el pajarito, chicos? —Inquirió el que parecía líder, de color atigrado y ojos verdes afilados—está desnudo como un puto… No tiene dinero para darnos—el arrendajo frunció el ceño y la boca cuando escuchó eso, se sintió profundamente ofendido—deberíamos llevarlo a conocer a Sully… ¿No creen? —los demás asintieron alabando al tipo que probablemente no pasaba los dieciocho años. Mordecai sintió un escalofrío, no conocía al tal Sully, pero estaba seguro que no lo llevarían precisamente a tomar el té con él.

El cómo logró escapar fue algo bastante extraño. El tal Sully resultaba ser un enorme tigre, gordo, viejo y ciego, pero con poderosas mandíbulas. Se guió gracias al olor de forma sorpresivamente rápida, precipitándose con fuerza hacia el ave que logró alejarse por la agilidad de sus piernas, pues sus alas colgaban inmóviles de su cuerpo. Fue un choque lo que consiguió sacarlo del lugar, pues a causa de su preocupación no vio la pared y quedó ensartado en ella, causando que la sangre de sus heridas cayera ahí, de forma que el olor atrajo fuertemente al tigre que impactó en el mismo lugar. Los lacayos abrieron la jaula y se metieron presurosamente para ver el estado de Sully Jan, causando que Mordecai escapara en medio del pánico, de paso dejándolos encerrados entre barrotes oxidados.

Volvió al parque sudoroso, exhausto, ensangrentado y adolorido, pero con una convicción suficiente como para seguir erguido orgullosamente como estaba. Resolvería todos los malditos problemas que tenía.

No había excusas ni cambios que valieran.

**-Fin del capítulo 8-**

**(*) Me la pensé bien si agregar esto… Un candado chino es un movimiento sexual por la cual el pene se dobla y mete en el ano… Pero ambos de la misma persona. (El propio pene dentro del propio ano) Esto es muy peligroso, el pene se puede romper hasta donde sé.**

**(**) Dato sobre aves; para poder volar precisan ser ligeros y por tanto tienen los huesos huecos. Considerando que mi teoría es que Mordecai no vuela porque le cortaron las plumas, me parece que él podría también tener los huesos así.**

Feliz cumpleaños a mí~! Me regalé este cap. =) es solo Mordo por doquier así que es totalmente mi gusto xD (¿?) en todo caso dejé bastante maltrecho al pobre Uu pero juro que tengo mis razones… Primero, porque Mordo necesitaba estar en una fuerte situación de vida o muerte para darse cuenta de lo realmente insignificantes que resultaban sus problemas en comparación de lo que provocaban. Segundo, porque así se gatilla la preocupación de Murdercai y esto será un punto importante en el siguiente cap. Eso, ojalá les haya gustado =)

Y no teman, los huesos de Mordo estarán bien xD no diré cómo, pero todas sus heridas sanarán, excepto por su ala izquierda a la que concedí cierto… "Poder" por decir de alguna forma x)


	9. Arreglos

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**Dedicatoria: A Jeisamoraroq que está de cumple n.n felicidades!**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo9: "Arreglos"

—No puedo creer que salir por unas horas te haya dejado así…—Mordecai hizo una mueca al sentir las manos de Skips tomarle sus alas adoloridas como si estuviesen sanas—me queda un poco de la poción con la que se curan siempre…—ahora hizo expresión de asco—esperemos que sea suficiente…—el yeti dando saltitos se dirigió a un gabinete y sacó un pequeño frasco en que quedaba una pisca de algo extraño color musgo brillante como si fuera radiactivo. Puso el contenido del frasco en un plato y tomó una cuchara, llevando ambas cosas frente al arrendajo, el líquido extraño burbujeaba sin estar caliente y tenía grumos de aspecto pegajoso que le agregaba puntos para la escala de asquerosidad—ahora bébelo—tomó la cuchara y le dio en el pico la primera cucharada, causando arcadas en el ave—con eso ya puedes mover un poco el ala derecha…—le pasó el cubierto justo antes de saltar a la salida—buena suerte…—se fue a trabajar.

Mordecai miró el plato, acercando su ala con un esfuerzo increíble, y gimiendo por dentro, aunque a la vez se encontraba aliviado… Por fin había arreglado algunas cosas pendientes.

Cuando llegó a la casa después de la pelea en el callejón de Sully Jan lo primero que hizo fue llamar a gritos esperando que le fueran a abrir, pero nadie parecía escucharlo… Fue entonces que comenzó a picotear con fuerza la madera de la puerta al estilo pájaro carpintero, causando molestias en esa zona además de los malestares que ya poseía.

—Ya voy… Ya voy…—escuchó una voz ronca y molesta desde dentro, cuando la puerta fue abierta se encontró con sí mismo que miraba de forma enojada, justo antes que su mueca mutara frente a sus ojos a una expresión de sorpresa y cierta… ¿preocupación? — ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —Lo tiró hacia adentro causando un punzante dolor en su ala derecha que dejó salir como un chillido agudo—disculpa yo…

— ¿Dónde está Rigby? —Dijo con tanta seguridad como podía transmitir con su cuerpo ensangrentado.

—En la habitación, pero…—fue interrumpido.

— ¿Está con Rigbone?

—Eh… No—el arrendajo menor se dirigió sin demora rumbo a su habitación sin prestar más atención a Murdercai que continuaba interrogándolo de forma algo angustiada.

—Rigby…—Golpeó la puerta con su pico aumentando el dolor—amigo… ¿estás ahí? —Pegó el oído a la madera, se escuchaba alguien adentro, pero no recibía respuesta—vamos hermano, ábreme… Necesito hablar contigo—nada… Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza física, valentía y fuerza de voluntad consiguió levantar el ala izquierda, moviéndola lo suficiente como para poder girar el picaporte y abrir—Rigby…—entró despacio, dejando caer su extremidad punzante a un costado de su cuerpo, inerte.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Masculló en respuesta su amigo, sentado en el trampolín mirando la pared, aun no parecía repuesto por lo del día anterior.

—Tenemos temas pendientes…—respondió dejándose caer con un ruido sordo al suelo junto al trampolín—y es momento de aclararlo.

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que…?! —Volteó a verlo con expresión furiosa y los ojos enrojecidos, pero su rostro cayó de súbito— ¿Qué te pasó…?

—Hermano, sé que te lastimé…—no respondió—realmente no quería hacerlo, entiéndeme… Es algo muy difícil de digerir y no estaba pensando claramente cuando lo dije… Nunca podrías asquearme realmente, y creo que lo sabes luego de años que te he visto hurgando en la basura y comiendo lo que encuentras—hizo una mueca—creo que…—se puso rojo—tú y Bone podrían hacer una linda pareja ¿sabes? —Sonrió ligeramente—quiero decir, ambos son divertidos, escandalosos, descontrolados y geniales personas… Tendrían mucha suerte de estar juntos—el mapache no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que decía su mejor amigo—y yo… Te apoyo totalmente ¿sabes? Me costó entenderlo… Me tuvieron que mover un poco la cabeza para que pudiera hacerlo—le dolió el solo recordarlo—. Uno no elige de quién se enamora… Y tú eres mi mejor amigo. Si te gusta él pues…—se encogió de hombros—tendré que aceptarlo—sonrieron.

—Gracias hermano…

—Y, bueno…—aun no acababa. Necesitaba conversar de otro asunto aparte—Rigby, tú hace tiempo… Incluso me atrevería a decir unos meses nada más, me gustabas. Me gustabas mucho… Llegando a creer que tú eras el indicado para mí…—Mierda, le estaba costando demasiado decirlo—sin embargo… Los sentimientos poco a poco se fueron atenuando y… Solo quería decirte que para mí eres un amigo muy querido, como un hermano… Y a pesar de que antes quisiera haber tenido otro tipo de relación, eres muy especial en mi vida y no me gustaría que mis sentimientos pasados se interpusieran—sintió como si un peso se le hubiera salido de su espalda, de haber podido hubiese colocado una de sus alas en el hombro del mapache.

—Y no tiene por qué ser así—sonrió Rigby—no hay problema viejo, a lo pasado pasado—rieron ambos—todo bien… aunque no te prometo el no tomar venganza más tarde…—rieron más fuerte.

—Lo esperaré hermano…—frunció el ceño mientras sonreía. El mapache pareció entonces recordar algo.

—Pero ya, enserio ¿cómo te hiciste eso? —Apuntó con expresión neutral.

—…—se miró sus alas lastimadas—eh… Golpeé una pared—le quitó importancia encogiéndose torpemente de hombros, con la poca movilidad que poseía.

—…Ya veo, deberías ir con Skips para que te dé de esa cosa asquerosa que me dio cuando me fracturé todo el cuerpo… **(*)**—Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordarla— ¿Sabes qué? Olvida mi venganza, ese castigo es suficiente…—se levantó del trampolín, caminando al baño para lavarse la cara mientras el arrendajo solo podía girar levemente la cabeza para verlo—me voy hermano, parece ser que no tenemos trabajo hoy y voy a ir con Bone a los videojuegos—sonrió de forma ligeramente boba, pero Mordecai pudo notarlo.

—Así que tienes una cita—le sonrió levemente burlón, Rigby se puso rojo.

— ¡No es una cita! —Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

—Pero cómo te gustaría—soltó una risita, alegre al notar la forma en que el ambiente se había aligerado de forma que ya no le costaba tanto hablar.

—Pues claro—confesó riendo también—pero no te creas que soy el único…—entonces decidió soltarlo— ¿O crees que yo soy tan cegatón como para no notar los brillitos homosexuales en tus ojos cuando hablas de o con Murdo? —Corrió afuera y cerró de un portazo antes de que su amigo reaccionara.

Mordecai quedó sentado en el suelo con cara de inexpresividad, completamente pálido y con un pitido en la cabeza como cuando a la tele se le va la señal, lo que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, lo dicho por el mapache lo había "sacado de onda".

—… ¿Mordecai? —Bien, lo que le faltaba… Ahí estaba su yo futuro entrando a la habitación—vi irse a Rigby y supuse que ahora sí podía subir—no recibió respuesta, haciendo que el otro se incomodara y tosiera un poco—eh…—volvió a hablar—te fuiste de la nada, llegaste así, estás muy lastimado y, pues, me preocupé…—el mayor lo tomó de los hombros, ayudando a que se levantara, sin embargo, el otro arrendajo seguía con la vista perdida— ¿Estás bien? —Agitó el ala frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Eh? —Pestañeó un par de veces—oh… Claro—caminó a la salida sin siquiera mirarlo—no me pasa nada…—dirigió los ojos a la puerta, pensando en cómo abrirla.

—Estás todo lastimado—frunció el ceño—no me mientas, sé cuándo lo haces. Me conozco…—lo tomó del ala, provocando un chillido de dolor en el más pequeño— ¿Lo ves? Te llevaré con Skips…—le dio una patada para que soltara su extremidad.

—No—gruñó—estoy bien, no iré con Skips… Y no miento—volvió a ver la puerta, pensando seriamente romperla a cabezazos ninja.

—Sí, claro—rodó los ojos bajo las gafas de sol—bien…—sonrió malicioso—como gustes…—Mordecai casi se infartó, pronto se encontraba sobre las alas del mayor, siendo cargado al estilo novia.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —A causa de sus extremidades inmóviles se encontró incapaz de sostenerse, pues ambas alas pendían inertes por los costados de su cuerpo—mierda…—masculló enterrando la cabeza en el pecho contrario con un fuerte sonrojo, no quería mirarlo.

—Te llevaré a ser curado por Skips, te guste o no…

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de que no había que ir con Skips para no darnos problemas? —masculló.

—Esto es distinto…—él interpretaba los gestos como enojo, desconociendo que lo que le ocurría al menor tenía relación a que sentía por todo el maldito cuerpo la tensión de sus músculos. Aunque la diferencia de musculatura resultaba mínima, no podía dejar de notar la fuerza en las alas y el firme pecho; su sonrojo se acrecentó por la desnudez de este último.

—No lo necesito—masculló, sintiendo con algo de rabia la excitación que poco a poco se extendía por su cuerpo— _¡carajo, no! _—Comenzó a agitarse para evitar el avance del calor, pero al hacer esto golpeó su ala derecha contra algo de madera— ¡Mierda! —Le lagrimearon los ojos.

—Excelente, seguramente Skips escuchó eso…—sí, estaban ya frente a su casa— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Mostró luego que realmente lo tenía preocupado.

—…—Mordecai no respondió, sentía su pulso acelerado como solo le había pasado un par de veces (muy alejadas entre sí) en las que había estado en celo.

—Oye, el que no hables me pone más nervio- —fue cortado por la puerta siendo abierta.

El rockstar habló con Skips un buen rato sobre las heridas del arrendajo menor, seguidamente el yeti fue a revisarlo y luego le preguntó sobre sus lesiones, recibiendo respuestas muy vagas. El ser inmortal se detuvo cuando miró su ala izquierda, analizándola de una forma que resultaba preocupante, luego llamó aparte al mayor y conversó en secreto por un buen rato. Mordecai no era ciego, y pudo notar cierto tinte de tristeza con el que volvió su otro yo, parecía realmente devastado, sin embargo, se esforzó por sonreírle cuando llegó junto a él.

—Parece ser que no es nada grave, te tomas un horrible medicamento y estarás como nuevo…

Y así es como volvemos al inicio, el arrendajo bebiendo aquel asqueroso brebaje con una cuchara, forzando de manera extrema su ala para poder tomar. Media hora después se encontraba como nuevo, sus achaques se habían ido y solamente quedaba la herida de su ala izquierda como seña de que realmente había estado tan mal. Tomó todo el líquido para sanarse por completo, ya ni siquiera tenía ojeras… Pero su ala no se curaba.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? —El corte profundo parecía brillar con una luz rojiza que luego se volvía dorada, es como si se resistiese a ser sanada—muy… Extraño—enarcó la ceja, se levantó con dolor de estómago por toda la viscosa poción que había bebido. Sintió ganas de vomitar y estaba exhausto tanto mental como físicamente… Cuando salió de la casa ya era de noche—a saber dónde está Skips…—caminó a la casa arrastrando los pies, encontrándose a Murdercai en la cocina, comiéndose un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea con aspecto ido—oye… ¿estás bien? —El mayor dio un salto, provocando que el otro arrendajo también lo hiciera y que parte de la jalea cayera sobre su pecho, manchando un poco la chaqueta.

— ¡Oh! —Miró la chaqueta roja manchada de violeta—eh… Claro—tomó una servilleta de papel para tratar de limpiarse—y veo que estás bastante mejor…—lo miró por encima de los anteojos oscuros—oye, por cierto…—se puso rojo de pronto—este… mañana es día libre y… Quería saber si no te gustaría ir a…—se quitó la chaqueta por el calor que extrañamente había en la habitación y por lo sucia que estaba.

—…—Mordecai no lo escuchaba, estaba con las mejillas coloradas, los ojos como platos y el calor corriendo por su cuerpo—. _Oh, mierda…_—sintió su sangre corriendo de forma vertiginosa a la zona sur… Podía ver totalmente los músculos tensados del otro arrendajo, mismos que ese día había sentido por todo su cuerpo, y sentía de pronto hambre… Hambre por lamer ese poco de jalea que había caído en el pecho emplumado. Se relamió los labios con poca consciencia sobre sus actos. La lujuria nublando sus pensamientos.

—…Entonces, si te gustaría sería genial, porque podría compensarte por lo de Margarita y…—el de la barba se sintió brutalmente ignorado. El otro arrendajo parecía hipnotizado mirando algo— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

— ¡Ah! —Se llevó las manos al pico totalmente avergonzado, al escuchar la voz ronca dejó salir un gemido que logró encubrir en un grito de sobresalto apenas. ¡Qué cosa más homosexual le había pasado hace un momento! No, ni siquiera era homosexual… Era… ¡No sabía qué mierda era el pensar cosas así sobre sí mismo no podía ser ni hetero ni correcto! — ¿Qué? —Vio al otro mirándolo de forma extraña—Eh… Oh, sí, eso—fingió que había estado escuchando—claro, claro—sonrió de forma algo forzada lo mejor que podía. El calor y la lujuria aún continuaban presentes en su cuerpo, aunque ya fuesen menos.

—Genial—Murdercai sonrió yendo a buscar otro sándwich, dándole la espalda a Mordecai—entonces, nos vamos a las nueve ¿te parece? —El otro no respondió, sus hormonas juguetonas aun no conseguían hacerlo pensar bien.

—Eh… Claro, yo… me voy a dormir—seguidamente corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a su cuarto.

—Bueno, yo no entraría al cuarto si fuera…—se volteó para encontrarse hablando solo, finalmente dio un suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para el grito.

—_Carajo…_—El arrendajo se quería morir, ¿qué había sido toda esa incómoda situación hace un momento? Quiso golpearse la cabeza con fuerza contra la pared ¡Al diablo! Abrió la puerta rápidamente deseando encontrar el descanso en su cama prontamente… Lo que encontró le dejaría cicatrices mentales de por vida— ¡Mierda! —Salió lo más velozmente que pudo, cerrando de un portazo con las mejillas coloradas a más no poder.

Sinceramente, dos mapaches fornicando en el piso de su habitación no era algo que hubiese deseado ver nunca. Menos cuando ambos mapaches eran su mejor amigo.

Murdercai dio una mordida a su segundo sándwich sonriendo al escuchar la exclamación. Cuando se enteró de que su amigo tendría sexo con su versión joven, supo enseguida que dormiría en el sillón… Pero ahora nada más era que sopesaba el hecho de que no se acostaría solo.

**-Fin del capítulo 9-**

**(*) Este comentario está referido al capítulo "El cuerpo de Rigby". No se rompe el orden cronológico de los episodios porque es, justamente, el que viene antes de "Mordecai y los Rigby's"**

Bien, pues es momento de agilizar las cosas e_e ya tengo más o menos calculada la trayectoria, serán mínimo 6 capítulos más (15 en total) con un máximo de 11 (20 en total) porfa tenerme paciencia xD que aun no logro llegar al punto dramático que quiero y me falta una escena realmente hermosa que me encantaría describir…

Jajajja xD la escena final deseaba agregarla, aunque no tenía previsto ponerla tan pronto, pero, como he dicho, hay que agilizar las cosas y trataré de que los caps. Tengan mínimo un momento "hot" para no aburrirlas…

Perdón por tardarme tanto en algo tan corto… Estoy con tarea hasta el cuello .-. estoy haciendo algo llamado "Tesina", es una tesis… Pero más pequeña. Es mi último año de colegio y no me lo puedo farrear o el NEM se me va a mierda =( (aunque en segundo medio ya se me fue, de no ser por ese año lo tendría sobre 6…)


	10. La NO cita

Disclaimer: Regular show es absolutamente de J. G. Quintel, el dibujo que tiene de "portada" lo saqué de… por ahí, el punto es que no es mío. Pero la historia me la inspiré en este dibujo y en el cap. De "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Si se supone que esos roqueros del futuro ya no existían! Y ahora le decía aquello a Mordecai… Tan absurdo. Rockstar!MordecaixMordecai. Lo sé "Wtf?!" pero me gustan las historias Crack. Basado en el cap. "Mordecai and the Rigby's"

Personajes principales: Mordecai, Rigby, Rigbone (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Rigby rockstar), Murdercai (Sobrenombre por el que llamaré a Mordecai rockstar) **Cabe aclarar que tales apodos están ahí con el fin de evitar confusiones en la historia.**

**De universos alternos y otras cosas raras.**

Capítulo 10: "La **NO** cita."

—…Entonces me desafió con el dulce en la boca, lo hice y nuestros labios se rozaron. Volvimos a casa, nos besamos y una cosa llevó a la otra…—sonrió Rigby relatándole a su amigo cómo llegó al hecho que él vio—…me comenzó a besar el cuello y…

— ¡No quiero detalles! —Le detuvo el arrendajo levantando el ala derecha y con ambas mejillas coloradas, el mapache rio por su cara—estoy… muy feliz por lo bien que te fue con Bone—confesó evitando la mirada de su amigo—pero no quiero escuchar sus historias de dormitorio, viejo…—hizo una mueca entre asco e incomodidad—mucho menos luego de haberlos visto.

—Oh, lo recuerdo—se llevó una pata a la cabeza—pensé en parar para ir a explicarte, pero estábamos tan calientes…—sonrió bobamente, con los ojos nublados por el recuerdo.

—Aaahhh… ¡No te oigo! —Se llevó las alas a los oídos, pues, a pesar de conservar la herida, podía moverlas como normalmente.

—Oh, bueno, como no me escuchas te contaré como lenta y dulcemente se metía dentro y…—Se reía por las caras de trauma que ponía el más alto.

— ¡Lalalalala~! —Canturreaba en alto tratando de ahogar la voz del otro.

—Oh, vamos, no exageres…—Rigby estaba tirado de panza en el trampolín, temporalmente sin la habilidad de sentarse—. Hey, ¿cómo fue la noche con Murdo? —Enarcó la ceja, Mordecai muy sonrojado se quitó las extremidades de la cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "cómo fue"? —Dudó recibiendo un rápido movimiento de cejas en respuesta—nada de lo que crees—frunció el ceño.

No recordaba la noche anterior con especial cariño, comenzando por el hecho de que había visto a su mejor amigo haciéndolo con Bone y terminando con uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.

—Por culpa de unos "mapaches en celo" —quiso molestarlo un poco, Rigby se puso rojo—no pude dormir en mi cama y compartí el sillón con Murdo…—se sintió extraño al decirle por su apodo—como es algo pequeño no fue fácil acomodarse, yo quedé en el respaldo y él al borde para que no me cayera—se sonrojó al pensar que realmente fue un acto amable y hasta caballeroso. Por otro lado, le costó mucho (más que la mierda) dormirse por culpa del cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo, las plumas suaves y los músculos…

—Oh, vamos, ¿ni siquiera un beso? —El arrendajo azul salió de su trance con las mejillas sofocantemente coloradas, solo atinando a negar con la cabeza—no sabes lo que te pierdes—chasqueó la lengua el mamífero mientras sonreía, el ave abrió los ojos como platos y sintió un calor quemante en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se habían besado acaso Murdo y Rigby?... Bueno, considerando que él y Rigbone lo habían hecho (¡Besarse!) no debía enojarse, sino más bien tomarlo como un "empate" suyo con Rigby… Aunque, ¿por qué empate? ¡Él y Murdo no tenían nada! Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si lo consideraba su amigo. Por otro lado, el castaño tenía motivos para odiarlo, pero no lo hacía. En cambio él sentía un enojo quemante al pensar en un posible ósculo entre el mapache y su "yo" futuro. Aunque, pensando de otro modo, Rigby no podría haberlo besado, porque ya tenía un… ¿Novio? ¿Amigo con derecho a sexo? ¿Amante? ¿Consolador con patas automático sin vibrador incluido? Como sea, la cosa es que tenía a alguien. Aunque…

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! —El mapache por fin pareció notar lo que su amigo pensaba, estaba profundamente ruborizado por lo mismo—no he besado a Murdo… Pero te he besado a ti y… Lo haces bien—se pusieron más rojos—. Por eso creo que debe ser bueno.

—Como sea—chasqueó la lengua caminando al armario y tirando la ropa por doquier, sacando de pronto una chaqueta negra sin mangas y una camisa blanca, cuando estaba buscando pantalón Rigby le habló de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué buscas ropa? —Mordecai lo pensó mucho y finalmente respondió.

—Voy a ir a… …un lugar… con Murdo—Espetó torpemente y dudando mucho de lo que decía, ¿a dónde irían exactamente? No consiguió escucharlo por culpa de ese maldito pecho descubierto y…

— ¿Una cita? —Se le erizó la cola al mapache y sonrió—oh hermano, tú y Murdo acabarán en la cama pronto, es un hecho científico comprobado—asintió con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Mordecai se puso rojo como la nariz de un ebrio.

— ¡No es una cita y eso no ocurrirá! —Chilló avergonzado, con la voz más aguda de lo normal por la urgencia.

—Bueno, ¿a qué hora es su "no cita"? —Inquirió divertido el mamífero por la negación de la que era partícipe su mejor amigo.

—…—miró el reloj en la mesita de noche—en quince minutos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Sé perfectamente el pantalón que debes usar! —Rigby se levantó de su trampolín de un saltó y corrió a cuatro patas llegando rápidamente al armario y sacando una prenda negra—este es perfecto, a Murdo le encantará…

Tomó la tela, revelando enseguida un conocido pantalón. Era el que se había puesto una semana atrás, cuando trataron de tener una banda falsa y se encontraron por primera vez con sus versiones futuras.

—Hermano, ¿enloqueciste? ¡Esto es demasiado ajustado! —Se puso los pantalones y se encontró con que le costaba abrocharlo, incluso más que antes, demostrando que había subido un poco de peso. Se aferraba demasiado a sus piernas delgadas, estaba seguro de que a Murdo no le gustaría… ¡Pero sinceramente no quería que le gustara! ¡Claro que no! Maldita sea… Frunció el ceño y se puso la camisa con la chaqueta—como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto…—se puso unos zapatos—ya debo irme. Nos vemos.

Se retiró, perdiéndose de la carcajada "maligna" que profirió el mapache. Esperaba realmente que Murdercai valorara aquello y pudiese sacarle el provecho suficiente como para arrancar a su mejor amigo de la fase de negación… Sinceramente resultaba hasta un poco molesto. Miró el calendario en una pared y volvió a tirarse en su "cama", quedaba poco menos de dos semanas… No había tiempo que perder.

Decir que Murdo quedó mudo y contento al ver el atuendo de Mordecai (Especialmente su pantalón) fue realmente un eufemismo. El pobre arrendajo quedó con el pico enormemente abierto y un pisotón de su mejor amigo al pasar a su lado para ir arriba fue lo único que lo devolvió a la normalidad. ¡Y es que de pronto todo se había vuelto más caliente que el mismísimo infierno! Los pantalones negros que él mismo había entregado al menor se aferraban deliciosamente a sus piernas delgadas y, especialmente, a su trasero emplumado… Haciéndole recordar la primera vez que lo vio con ellos, esa que fue la primera vez que realmente pensó que su yo del pasado era más sensual de lo que podría haber creído anteriormente.

Y ahora mismo tenía muchas ganas de apretar una de las nalgas enfundadas en esa maldita tela que tenía una suerte que envidiaba mucho.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó cuando recuperó el habla extendiendo una de sus alas, que fue totalmente ignorada por el otro pájaro.

—Claro, ¿dónde vamos? —Se subieron a una elegante carroza consistente en un carro de golf lleno de tierra y emprendieron camino a un lugar aparentemente desconocido. Por un momento quedaron en un silencio horrible, pero pronto este fue roto por el mayor.

—Y… ¿Cómo llevas lo de Margarita? —Se golpeó mentalmente ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Torpe…

—Pues bien, supongo…—se rascó la nuca algo incómodo al responder. El pesado silencio continuó, solo se sentía el suave gruñido del motor y el chirrido incesante de las ruedas raspando el asfalto pesadamente, de forma casi dolorosa.

—Yo… Me enteré de que estás aprendiendo guitarra—recordó de pronto queriendo cambiar de tema.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo supiste? —Lo miró extrañado, pero cierto peso pareció abandonar sus hombros y pecho, logrando que se sintiese mejor.

—Rigbone encontró uno de tus manuales en el armario—respondió tranquilo, relajando el par de alas en el volante, de pronto todo parecía fluir— ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte un poco…—la ligera sonrisa de unos segundos de Mordecai desapareció dejando lugar a un profundo ceño fruncido—no, no me refiero al playback…—rio levemente—pero tú sabes, a tomar la guitarra como un rockstar, limpiarla, quererla como una hija, tú sabes… Para cuando seas famoso—rió más fuerte y esta vez fue acompañado por el menor que ya se había vuelto a destensar.

De pronto el arrendajo menor sintió un agradable aroma adentrarse en sus fosas nasales. Azúcar fresca, mantequilla derretida, chocolate recién batido y algo de miel… Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Murdo se había detenido, y se encontraban actualmente frente a una especie de casa de apariencia elegante que decía "Casa de té".

— ¿Pero qué…? —Susurró desconcertado, el jardín estaba maravilloso, con flores de colores azules y violetas que con sus fragancias no opacaban el suculento espectáculo olfativo que era el dulzor de los pasteles que seguramente se encontraban dentro de la casa de decoración antigua color índigo suave.

—Te traje a un desayuno, ya que no puedes ir a la cafetería—sonrió el rockstar, sin parecer importarle que su ropa contrastaba drásticamente con el lugar—vine aquí en diez años más, es bastante bueno y no me sorprendería que ahora también lo fuese…—se explicó tomándole del ala para que saliera de su aparente estupefacción—vamos—lo guió dentro, pasando por un camino de piedras grandes, redondas y suaves de color azuloso al más puro estilo de Stonehenge **(*)**

Adentro se pudo ver un decorado bastante distinto al exterior, eran muebles más oscuros y diseños más góticos, pero siempre con los colores azul y violeta, ayudando a darle un aura apacible al lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa de mantel azul suave, casi igualando el tono de las plumas de ambos, sobre esta había un juego de tazas de porcelana color lavanda y pronto llegó una chica disfrazada como dama antigua, pero con un vestido poco más arriba de las rodillas, a preguntar qué deseaban.

—Queremos café por favor, pastel de chocolate y…—miró el menú, que más parecía una carta elegante con un pulcro sello de cera como decoración en la parte posterior—qué va… Tráiganos un poco de cada dulce—le devolvió el menú y la mujer hizo una reverencia sutil antes de retirarse—entonces… Estábamos hablando de tu guitarra, ¿no? —Mordecai le miraba extrañado.

—Amigo, ¿cómo planeas pagar todo eso? —Consultó algo asustado por semejante cuenta, pero enseguida Murdo le mostró un fajo de billetes y quedó asombrado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que ser estrella te volvía vagabundo o algo? Tenemos mucho dinero…—sonrió y luego trató de desviar ese tema, no quería seguirle recordando que se trataba de él mismo en otro tiempo—entonces, te daré tu primer consejo con la guitarra… Tienes que amarla, así que ponle un nombre—recordó a su querida Rose que se había quedado en la otra dimensión por un descuido.

— ¿Un nombre? Uhm…—Pareció pensarlo un poco, cuando en eso llegaron dos camareras con bandejas de cobre pulido, una con una tetera humeante y el resto con una enorme cantidad de pasteles y dulces que expedían aromas asombrosos a fresas y crema de leche—wow…—susurró sin evitarlo el arrendajo menor. Había visto muchas delicias juntas antes, pero un olor así de suculento nunca le había invadido la nariz.

Las dos chicas dejaron las cosas en la mesa y con otra reverencia se largaron. Mordecai miró con fascinación las torres de panqueques con mantequilla y miel, los pasteles de merengue, las galletas dulces con azúcar espolvoreada encima, los barquillos cubiertos de chocolate y las donas cuya grasa utilizada para cocinarlas parecía haber desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una, seguramente deliciosa, crema color rosa con virutas de colores encima. Le picaron las puntas de las alas por tomar alguna cosa, pero le avergonzaba un poco hacerlo siendo el invitado.

Sirvió café para ambos y lo comenzó a beber suavemente con un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo, no comió ni un solo bocado sino hasta que vio a Murdercai tomar una magdalena. Tomó un barquillo de aspecto crocante y le dio un mordisco, recibiendo una cosquilla en sus papilas gustativas que parecieron bailar. ¡Estaba delicioso! Los ojos le brillaron y ahora tomó una de las suculentas galletas de azúcar, seguidamente la mitad de una dona, un trozo de pastel de chocolate, un panqué relleno de dulce de leche… Y entonces se detuvo, poniéndose muy rojo ante la risa poco disimulada del mayor.

— ¿Está bueno? —Preguntó mirando con un hambre depredador tras los anteojos de sol al ver un poco de dulce de leche y chocolate en el pico del otro arrendajo.

—Eh… Claro—se sintió avergonzado, por lo que comenzó a beber nuevamente su café, mirando para todos lados como forma de evitar la tentación de comer algo más. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que si conversaba eso apaciguaría un poco su apetito voraz—Rose—dijo de pronto.

— ¿Eh? —Murdercai se sorprendió ¿de qué hablaba?

—Le pondré Rose a mi guitarra—sonrió ligeramente y el mayor sintió que las tripas se le revolvían, si Rigbone hubiese estado ahí, se habría burlado hasta hartarse de él. Por un momento incluso había olvidado que eran la misma persona… No era de extrañar que compartieran ciertos pensamientos, pero de eso a ponerle el mismo nombre a sus guitarras…

— ¿Rose? ¿Seguro? Eh…—buscó con urgencia algún argumento que lo contrarrestara—significa rosa en español ¿No? Pues… El rosa es un color de nenas—miró su taza tratando de que la mentira idiota sonara creíble.

—De hecho lo pensé por Axel Rose… **(**)**—replicó confundido—además, la guitarra es una dama, ¿No? —Se le iluminó el rostro— ¡Podría llamarla Margarita!

— ¡No! —Todos lo quedaron mirando, pero Murdo sería firme en eso—cualquier nombre menos ese… Es… De mala suerte—siguió con sus excusas.

—Oh…—siguió pensando, tomando un poco de merengue—entonces… Supongo que le pondré Slash **(***)**, aunque no sea nombre de chica—mordisqueó otro barquillo y continuó con su café que ya se estaba enfriando.

—Sí, sí… ¡Ese está bien! —Se relajó un poco. El resto de la charla transcurrió entre pasteles de manzana, guitarras e incluso cosas más idiotas o triviales como reírse de la gente hipster que iba al local solo a tomar fotografías de los dulces. Mordecai incluso podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo—oh… Creo que es hora de irse—pidió la cuenta y dejó el dinero con propina incluida. El arrendajo menor miró mientras su acompañante metía la tartaleta de frutas y los trozos de pan de mora azul en una bolsa de papel finamente decorada, pensando que realmente era una lástima el tener que irse, pues no había estado nada mal.

De vuelta al parque se "despidieron" y cada uno se fue por su lado. Mordecai subió las escaleras casi en una nube y entró con una enorme sonrisa, además de la bolsa de papel en el ala.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu no cita? —Consultó Rigby con algo de sorna al ver entrar a su mejor amigo, este simplemente se sonrosó y fue a tirarse en su cama.

—_Pues… No me molestaría tener otra—._Pensó para sus adentros.Rigby volvió a mirar el calendario.

—_Te quedan once días Murdo…_

**-Fin del capítulo 10-**

**(*) No sé si esté bien escrito porque lo redacté sin internet. Stonehenge es un círculo de rocas gigantes que está en Inglaterra y que encierran un gran misterio. Parece ser que nadie sabe cómo llegaron ahí si pesan toneladas.**

**(**) Axel Rose: Cantante, compositor y músico estadounidense. Del grupo Guns N' Roses, toca algunos instrumentos, entre estos la guitarra. Toca rock.**

**(***) Slash: Guitarrista y compositor de hard rock. También estuvo en el grupo Guns N' Roses.**

Todos los capítulos de ahora en más están pauteados ;) ya tengo lista la trama, solo tengo que desarrollarla… Esto no es relleno amigos, las relaciones no se arman en un día. En fin, la siguiente actualización es de "El origen de los guardianes"

Personalmente me encantaría ir a una casa del té como la que describí xD pero esta la inventé… Una lástima, no? Suena genial.

Perdón por la demora amores xD mucha tarea, poco tiempo y tenía tapado el cerebro, leía lo que llevaba del cap. Y no se me ocurría ni una mierda…


End file.
